Here We Go Again
by sillygoose3000
Summary: Starting third year may be harder than everyone thinks. Join Tara, Christian, Ben, and all of the other students in their last year at the academy. I hope y'all don't mind but I added some of my own characters, and brought back a few old ones. Enjoy! *please note that I do not own any of the characters. All of their rights got to ABC3 Australia.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tara's POV

I awoke to the sound of my best friend Kat singing in the shower, very loudly. I was about to put my headphones in and try to muffle the noise of her belting the words to 'Radioactive', when I remembered what day it was.

"Today is the day!", I screamed to my empty room. I heard my parents laughing at me from downstairs and smiled to myself. I am going to miss them much. Third year is going to be three whole semesters long! Three whole semesters without them. Of course I'll have vacations, and telephones but after today nothing is going to be the same. Even if I get into the company I will be very busy well even more busy than before, with rehearsals and meetings and-

"Are you seriously still in bed kitten?" Kat interrupted my thoughts

"I was just thinking"

"Aww T", she came and sat on the edge of my bed. "You aren't worried are you?"

"Not worried", I said, looking at her, "Just uncertain of what this year will bring"

"I know what you mean" Kat said looking up at the celling fan suddenly. When I realize she was trying not to cry, I moved closer and wrapped my arm around her rather large shoulders.

"You're thinking of Sammy.." My question came out as a statement, because I knew she was.

"How are we going to do this without him?" Kat asked teary eyed.

"We'll have to figure it out" I soothed not even bothering to try and stop the tears streaming down my own cheeks. I don't know how long we sat there, crying together. My thoughts drifted to last year and the talk I had with Christian, I told him that I wanted to stay with Ben for a while, which was only half true I decided. Ben is great and he makes me feel like I'm special, but then again he made me feel that way even when we were just friends...what does that mean? Though I haven't figured it out I would like the chance to. Is that too much to ask?

"But you love Christian" a small voice in my head said. I did love Christian, but he broke my heart, more than once! And Ben hasn't done anything wrong! He is caring, cute, protective, and-

"-and you don't love him" the voice said. I let out a long sigh. How do I know that I won't grow to love him? He's a great guy! But is that really enough?

"Tara Banana, Kat!" Mr. Webster called from the kitchen, dragging Tara away from her deep thoughts. "Come down and let's enjoy our last breakfast as a family for the year!"

"Leave it to my dad to make a simple activity such as breakfast so dramatic" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well we better get down there" Kat chuckled " I'd hate to keep him waiting. And with that they got ready and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory's POV

"Carl, why can't we just ask someone where the residence is?" I asked impatiently.

"Because we don't have to! Its right around the corner" Carl, my best friend stated in his self obsessed manner. I smiled to myself. I am going to miss him so much this year! I got transferred to the National Academy of Dance in Australia, from my dance academy in New York. Though I am quite incredible with my dancing (well at least that's what Ms. Raine, the apparent principle of the academy, said.) it was never what I wanted to do with my life. But since my mom was injured onstage like ten years ago ending her dancing career for good, and my sister got pregnant at age 17, my mom decided that I was going to live the rest of her dream life for her. Sure it's not an ideal situation for me, but when it comes right down to it when my mom is happy, so is the rest of the world. So here I am trailing around the academy behind Carl, who seemed to have no idea where he was going.

"Carl?" I asked in my calmest voice I could squeak out.

"Hmm?" Was his dry answer. I rolled my eyes and stuck my arm out to stop him in his steps so I could face him.

"You are going to have me lost in the men's locker room by the end of the day if we don't ask for directions!" I said in a forceful tone. After looking at me and then at his "map" of the academy, he finally answered.

"Fine but you're asking!" He said turning his back towards me.

"Have an irrational fear of Aussies do we now?" I teased. Rewarded with the soothing sound of his laughter, I spun around a little too quickly, causing my arms to smash into a muscular set of abs. And the next thing I knew, both me and the mysterious person the abs belonged to, fell to the ground. Making everyone in the room stop and stare. After they all offered their concerns and help, they went back to talking and minding their own business. For which I was grateful because the face attached to the torso I collided with, was just as perfect as the abs.

"I am so sorry I've been known to be pretty clumsy!" Muscle boy laughed, helping me to my feet. As I settled I took a better look at him, he had a full head of dark brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a goofy smile that almost made my knees give away again. Carl noticed what was going on and snapped me out of my daze.

"Mally! It's rude to stare, no matter how cute the guy is" he teased with his all knowing smirk on his lips.

"I-I'm not staring!" I spat, perhaps a bit too loud. "I was just in shock!" Carl saw right through me, he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's it's ok..." The nameless angel paused waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Oh! Mallory! I'm Mallory. Mallory Preiste." I sputtered out as smoothly as I could.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mallory Preiste" he smirked as he extended his hand for me to shake " I'm Ben. Benjamin Tickle"

"Hi Ben" was all I could manage to get from my mouth. And we stood there in awkward silence until Carl cleared his throat obviously wanting me to introduce him.

"Oh gosh how rude of me! Ben this is my best friend/chaperone/terrible navigator, Carl" I said, happy that it all came out relatively smooth.

"Good to meet you Carl" Ben said as he shook Carl's outstretched hand. "You guys students?"

"She is, I'm just here to make sure she gets here safely" Carl stated.

"Right. Chaperone!" Ben said with a chuckle. Turning to me he asked "So what year?"

"Third" I choked, still looking at his beautiful features.

"Ah snap! Me too!" He nearly hopped with excitement, "hey, are you the exchange student from New York?"

"That's me!" I sighed trying to sound more confident.

"That's so cool!" He held his hand up for me to high five.

"Look you guys I'd hate to break up your little budding romance, but I do have a flight to catch so Ben could you please send us in the direction of the residence?" Carl shouted impatiently.

"Actually I can do better!" Be turned on his heel and headed out the door.

"C'mon I'll show you!" He called from over his shoulder and we followed him outside. I tried not to watch him as he walked in front of us but it was hard. Carl must have noted my staring because he poked me hard in the ribs, and wriggled his eyebrows. I just laughed, pushed him out of my way and tried to catch up with Ben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian's POV

"Hey mate can we take a break?" I called after Shawn who was jogging right passed the spot where Sammy had...I didn't want to think about that. But Ollie was looking very upset as they passed so I wanted to help.

"Aw come on man we just started!" Shawn said trying to keep his blood moving by doing jumping jacks.

"I think this is a good place to rest" I said giving Shawn a look I hope he caught on to.

"Ooooh o-ok yeah good idea mate" he agreed, obviously getting that this spot is kinda a good stop by the flowers that Ollie stocked every few weeks. We all sat there just thinking. Ollie was probably thinking of Sammy, Shawn...who knows? But my thoughts tracked to Tara, as they often did. He thought about what he would say when he first saw her this week. And if she would be happy to see him. I am going to be so happy to see her. Wait is she still with Ben? He hadn't talked to Ben very much because he spent the holiday with his family in Melbourne. And he and Tara texted back and forth a little, but it's not exactly a subject that you can just bring up. But they couldn't have lasted this long. Could they? I sure hope not! This I my final year here at the academy and I am determined to make it perfect. And I can't do that is Tara has the hots for my best friend!

"Hey we should get going" Ollie tapped my shoulder, "see who's shown up already." We all agreed and jogged our way back to the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace's POV

Of course this was going to happen eventually! I told myself after Abigail left my room. She had just shown up out of the blue and started yelling at her. She confronted me about Tara, and how she couldn't believe I could ever show my face after what I did to her. I know what I did was bad, but I really love it here. And there is nothing that I want to do more than make it right with all of them. Lucy says that I was at my best when I was friends with everyone, but for some unknown reason I had to mess that up! Why do I always do that? I wondered in the comfort of my dorm. Why can't I just let things be while they're good?

"Because you're a jerk" I said out loud I wasn't always was I? Have I always had this need to be the only one who's having fun?  
Suddenly the door swung open and I heard laughter. I quickly shot my head up to see who it was.

"Grace?"

"Ben!" I jumped from my bed wanting nothing more than to just hug him. But I couldn't he probably hates me just as much as everyone else.

"What are you doing here Grace?" He asked nervously "shouldn't you be in London or something?"

"I-I won the Prix de Fonteyn" I stuttered trying to pick my words carefully "I chose to do my third year here...with you guys."

After that he just looked at me, shocked. Just as I was about to say more a small voice sounded from behind the door.

"23B" the faceless voice read my dorm number "this is me!" And it was then when I could see the face the voice belonged to. She was really pretty, she had long brown hair, and round green eyes. Her perfectly shaped mouth twisted into a smile. Which made me smile for the first time in a while.

"Hey I'm Mallory, and I think I'm your new roommate!" She said cheerfully

"Hi! I'm Grace" I shook her outstretched hand. Still smiling.

"So any particular reason you look like you've seen a ghost?" Mallory asked turning to Ben who still stood there awkwardly wringing his hands.

"Um I-I better uh go get my...stuff like u-unpacked" with that Ben ran out the door nearly running into another guy who had been standing behind them the whole time.

"He with you?" I asked, pointing towards the nameless guy behind Mallory.

"Oh sorry yes that's my friend Carl" she explained pulling him into the room. "He had to accompany me to Australia"

"Nice to meet ya" Carl said examining me. "Speaking of which I have to make sure I don't miss my flight." He looked at his watch and then at a suddenly teary eyed Mallory.

"You gunna be ok?" He asked, arms out to pull her into a big bear hug

"I wish you didn't have to go!" Mallory sobbed. This was obviously a sore spot for her.

"You're going to be just fine!" He tried his best to sooth her. "You are already making friends!"

"You're right" she said while wiping the tears that escaped. "And if I need anything I always have uncle Zach"

"Exactly! You are anything but alone" the both grinned and he kissed her cheek."see you when I come to visit!" He winked and with that he turned to leave.

"You two seem...close." I want sure what to say so it came out sort of like a question.

"Yeah he's like my brother" she sniffed. "So does Ben have an ax to grind with you, or what?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah him and the rest of the school." I muttered

"What?" Mallory asked leaning in closer.

"Hmm? Oh never mind" I said grinning again at her cute smile. "I've kinda turned the bottom bunk into my own personal pig sty so you better take the top."

"Sounds good." She paused " you know, I'm sure whatever went down between you and the rest if the school, won't be permanent."

I watched as she unpacked her things. She appeared really nice, and confident. It seems that she and I could be friends. Which was just what I needed right now and from the looks of it, she did to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Abigail's POV  
I marched down the halls of the residence as if I owned them. People gave me annoyed looks and whispered as I walked by. But I was too furious to care. Did Grace really think that she could just go about life as if nothing had happened? As if we could just forgive and forget? I don't think so! I stormed into the dorm room that has been mine and Tara's for the past two years. As I entered I felt a soft blow to the side of my head. Stunned I stood still until my eyes adjusted, when they did I saw that it was a pillow that had been thrown at my head. And I was happy to see who the culprits were.  
"Well don't just stand there Abs!" Kat exclaimed jumping to her feet to hug me.  
"How was Barcelona Abigail?" Tara's voice sounded from the other side of the room. Quietly waiting her turn to hug me.  
"Intriguing." I sighed happily hugging my roommate.  
"And Ethan?" Kat looked at me with her signature smirk.  
"He was a perfect gentleman, if that's what you are wondering!" I said wanting nothing more than to change the subject. Kat's brother was kinda a sore subject at the moment.  
Tara and Kat looked at each other and exchanged looks. I pushed passed them to sit on my bed. Watching the two of them unpack Tara's things. I wondered if I should say anything about Grace. No they seemed happy and the last thing they needed right now was bad news.  
"So are you coming to my welcome to third year party Abigail?" Kat asked, pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Why are you having a 'Welcome to Third Year' party, if you're in second?" I asked teasingly.  
"I actually have no idea, but I'm the only one who can seem to get everyone together at times like this." Kat explained.  
"You just have a way with people!" Tara argued.  
"I'll be there" I said patting Kat on the shoulder. "But I have to go get ready for my training session." With that I left the room. Waving at Tara from over my shoulder. She's strong, she can handle Grace being here. But can I? Grace was one of my only friends last year, and she jeopardized it. And out of jealousy! But I'm strong too! I can handle it! But no matter how many times I told myself that, I still couldn't believe it.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kat's POV  
"I wonder why she's on edge" Tara pondered while hanging one of her sundresses that I had bought her this summer, in the small closet near her bed.  
"It's Abigail T! She's always on edge!" I laughed. But I knew something was wrong too. I wonder what's going on. I thought to myself while putting a pair of Tara's pointe shoes in her rainbow ballet bag. What if Ethan did something? Or what if he didn't do anything? What if he just ignored the fact that she liked him and just continued to do what Ethan does best? I couldn't stand the thought of Ethan being so...well Ethan, to one of her oldest friends. So I decided to just call him and ask. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number ignoring the texts I must have received while I wasn't paying attention. It rang six times and went to voicemail. I smiled when I heard his voice.  
"Hi you've called Ethan, dejar un mensaje y yo pondremos en contacto con usted! (Leave a message and I'll get back to you) " the voicemail sounded just like him.  
"Hey how's the bull fighting going?" Kat started, not really wanting to ask him about Abigail over a message. "Tara and I just got here, so just call me when you get this" the last part sounded pretty rushed, I knew he wouldn't care.  
I shut my phone off and just as I was going to put it back in its place of safety in my back pocket, I remembered that I had texts. Sighing I lay down on Tara's bed while she continued to put her things away. I took out my phone again to read my texts,  
Sounds great what time? -Ollie  
I'll be there! ;)-Benster  
Have a great first day!- Mum  
Tell me that it's not true!-Christian  
The first two were about my beach party tonight. I smiled when I saw Mum's text. But the last one had me confused. Tara was almost done with her unpacking and suggested food, so I quickly typed my replies.  
Shall we say 6 sharp :*?-Kitty Kat  
You better be! ;) -Kat:)  
Thanks Mum!-Katrina  
You mind specifying your statement?- Kat  
They all replied really fast, as if I was the only thing they cared about at the moment.  
Sure thing Kitty Kat! See you at 6! ;)- Ollie  
Aw c'mon! When have I ever let you down?- Benster  
Did Grace really pick the academy for her third year?-Christian  
The first two made me giggle to myself, but when I read the last one I jumped up and let out a loud gasp.  
"What's the matter?" Tara asked, she looked startled.  
"Rumor is that Grace chose to do her third year here!" I shouted, rereading Christian's text over and over again, just to make sure that I had read it right.  
"What?!" Tara gasped and shot up then out of the room.  
I figured she was going to go dig up dirt on the situation so I decided to reply to the remaining texts  
Never Ben, never. See you tonight!-Kat:)  
I hadnt heard! Tara is going to go see if she can find out more. I'll let you know when we know for sure. -Kat  
I waited a few minutes for Christians response, and when I got it, it wasn't what I expected.  
No need. I just spoke to Ben, and he confirmed the rumors. He ran into her earlier.-Christian  
I sat there dumbfounded, trying not to think about how Tara must be feeling right now. She had a lot to worry about already! She didn't need this. But here it is, ready for whatever Tara had to offer. I sat up, collecting my phone, not even bothering to text Christian back. I walked out of the full dorm, making sure to shut and lock the door on my way out. I hope Abigail has a key. Come to think of it, I hope I can find a key! But for right now all I needed to do was find Tara and make sure she was ok.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Christian's POV  
I decide that Kat probably wasn't going to text back for a while, or at all. She must be upset. Not as upset as Tara could be though. I thought to myself. She and Grace were inseparable last year. And then something went down between them, none of us really knew what it was. Tara never said anything. Well at least not to me. I wonder is she told Ben. When she and I were dating she told me everything. Even things I didn't really want to know. But I was a dutiful boyfriend and listened anyway! But I guess that wasn't enough to keep her around.  
"So how was the father/son/ motorcycle trip, this summer?" Ben had been talking the whole time I had been texting Kat and then some.  
"Uh yeah sure it was great" I was not in the mood to talk about personal things with Ben.  
"Aw c'mon there had got to be more than that!" Ben pushed.  
"We rode our motorcycles down the coast! What else could there be?" I snapped, but regretted it the second it left my mouth. Ben was kinda fragile, and I was supposed to be his friend.  
"Oh sorry I'll drop it." Ben said lowering his head.  
"Nah mate it's cool," I offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just got a lot on my mind"  
"No worries!" The taller boy nearly shouted. "Hey uh I gotta go meet Tara but well catch up later!"  
Well that felt like a blow to the head.  
"Right! See ya at Kat's party." I said trying not to sound as hurt as I actually was. Why did the thought of Ben dating Tara hurt so much?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tara's POV  
"Excuse me" seemed like the only thing I said for the next ten minutes of pushing, dodging, ducking, and making my way through the group of students, teachers, and parents that filled up what seemed like the entire second floor. Finally I reached the familiar old room that Grace and I shared for the last bit of second year. I stopped in front of it and just looked at the room numbers, memories from last year flooding my brain. Despite all that she did to me, I loved being friends with Grace. Even if it was all a lie, she helped me through everything from Christian dumping me, to Saskia breaking my back. Why did she have to turn around and ruin everything? And for what? Fun?  
Thinking of these things got me all. riled up, which oddly enough gave me the courage to finally knock on the door. As I waited for someone to answer, considered running back towards the safety and comfort of my own dorm, but I decided against it. I am much stronger than I was last year and I didn't want to change that.  
But I considered running all over again the door opened. Only to reveal a taller brunette that I hadn't seen before.  
"Hi there" the girl exclaimed a little too cheerfully for my current mood.  
"Um hi I'm looking for Grace Whitney." I stammered. "Do I have the right room?"  
"Sure do! But she just left for the ladie's room. But I'm Mallory, her roommate"  
"Oh well very nice to meet you Mallory." I noted that she had an American accent "where are you from?"  
"New York, I got transferred here from my school there, for my final year" the taller girl explained.  
"So you're in third year?"  
"Yep!"  
"Wow aren't you scared being so far from home by yourself? I'm only a few hours away from my parents and I can hardly stand it." I said trying to stall until Grace showed up.  
"Yeah it's already getting lonely, but my aunt and uncle live close by so I'm not completely alone." She said letting me in to sit on one of the chairs in the surprisingly clean room. Grace was such a slob last year. I guess somethings do change.  
"Oh that must be nice, you know being able to see them."  
"Yeah it's great." She stated, lowering her head, but it just shot right back up. "You might know my uncle actually! Yeah he's a teacher her at the academy. Zach Andrews?"  
My stomach twisted. Zach? Zach is her uncle, and she is Grace's roommate. Ha! Their friendship won't last long. I was about to answer her when the door opened and Grace ran in.  
"You would not believe the size of the crowd out there! It's nuts!" Grace said panting and kicking off her shoes. She obviously didn't notice me yet. "I'm lucky I got ou-..." She was stopped in her tracks when she saw me.  
"Tara?!" She squeaked nervously.  
"Hello Grace." And I was pleased to find that my reply came out smoother than her's. "I think we have some catching up to do, don't you?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so this is the third chapter! Yay! Party! But I'm super glad that people are reading this! It means so much to me! So yeah! Thanks for everything, and don't forget to follow, review and all that fun a stuff! Enjoy!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3  
Ben's POV  
"Weirdest first day ever!" I muttered to myself after I left the dorm Christian and I were sharing this year. I really hope the day gets better, I thought to myself as I skipped around outside waiting for Tara. Seeing Grace was kinda a damper on my morning. But now I get to see my girlfriend for the first time since my family and I came out to the farm for a weekend. Boy I miss her so much. Plus Kat's party tonight should be a great way to get Grace off my mind! Suddenly I wasn't feeling so down at all! In fact this was turning into an awesome day! If only everybody else felt that way!  
"Hey Ben," a voice called from behind me. I turned and I was pleased to see who it was.  
"Oh hey Mallory. Get settled in?"  
I asked sitting down on the edge of the pier, motioning her to sit with me.  
"Pretty much, but Grace left and I don't want to put my stuff in the wrong place, so I decided just to wait until she comes back." She explained sitting down next me.  
"Yeah that's probably a good idea."  
I sat and thought for a bit, but I started wondering "where did Grace go?"  
"She left with her friend, she said they needed to catch up."  
"Who was she?" I asked. I probably sounded a litter creepy but I couldn't help it.  
"Some girl. Really pretty..." She paused trying to think. "Tara! Thats her name. Tara."  
My mouth flew open but nothing came out. Tara went to see Grace? Or did Grace come to see Tara? My head was spinning and I was about to ask her more but her phone rang.  
"One second" she picked up her phone, "hello?...Hey Carl!... I'm doing great...No...ha ha...ok... Have a safe flight!...I love you too bye!"  
While she talked I took this opportunity to get a good look at the tall girl. She had long dark hair, darker than Tara's for sure, and big round green eyes, and everything on her face just came together. Not one of her features looked out of place. She was very very very pretty. I stopped myself right there. I'm dating Tara, I'm not allowed to check other girls out. I wasn't really checking her out, I told myself, I was just merely taking in what she looked like! What I can't think that anther girl is pretty?  
"Sorry about that" Mallory offered, shaking me out of my daze. " it was Carl, his flight got delayed."  
"It's cool" we just sat there breathing for a few minutes. I tried not to watch her but it was no use. The wind picked up and her enticing hair started blowing around with it. She took a purple hair band from her wrist and tied up her bewitching hair in one swift move. I don't know how long I was staring but she took notice and blushed slightly.  
"What?" She asked, avoiding my eyes.  
"Oh nothing sorry, I was just thinking. Hey did Grace tell you where they were going?" I asked trying to get back on subject.  
"They went to the cafe down there" pointing towards the small snack bar where we ate lunch, she continued "it seems you're not the only one who was surprised to see her."  
"Did she seem angry?" I pried  
"No, edgy but not angry."  
I was about to ask more questions when she continued  
"She seemed kinda scared actually"  
Of course she was scared. Grace was awful to her! Poor Tara, having to deal with this on her own. As she could even begin to th-... My thoughts were halted by a shrieking Katrina Karamakov running, no bounding towards us.  
"Benjamin you can't leave these arms empty can you?" She said almost tripping on her last stride.  
"Not a chance Karamakov!" I dragged her in for a brotherly hug, because that's what I was to her, a brother.  
"Who's your friend?" Kat asked when I finally released her.  
"Oh how rude of me, Mallory this is Kat, Kat this is the American transfer student, Mallory."  
"Hi" Kat said, still kind of bouncing around.  
"Nice to meet you!" Mallory was so polite, I thought. "Well looks like Grace is done with her little meeting so I'll let you two catch up"  
She gathered her things and walked towards the dorms, a few escaped strands of hair flowing with the wind. Kat must have noted my staring cause she confronted me immediately.  
"Have a crush on the new girl do we?" She said  
"No" I said defensively, as if people had been asking me the same question all day. When really she was the first.  
"Well good cause Tara is my best friend and I'm sorry but if you hurt her I will hurt you"  
"Point taken!" I held up my hands in defeat. Kat could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.  
"Good" she said linking her arm through mine,"now I want to hear all about your summer!"  
So we walked all the way to the end of the pier and back a few times just talking, it felt so nice to just talk to one of my closest friends for the first time all summer.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mallory's POV  
I had forgotten how awkward being the 'new girl' was. There was always someone new to meet, or an inside joke to be explained. You will feel like an outsider, and an obligation. Oh well. What choice do I have? I'm just going to have to suck it up and tough it out, as Carl would say. I wish he was here. He would make everything so much easier.  
I looked back at Ben and Kat only to see them walking away, arm in arm. So I kept walking towards Grace, who looked kind of like she had just been slapped. She stood there gaping at a flustered Tara who was now marching in Kat and Ben's direction.  
"Grace? Are you ok?" I asked, still watching Tara as she ran to meet Ben, arms outstretched and ready to be enfolded in one of his big brother hugs. They only hugged for a brief minute before I heard Grace's voice.  
"Um are YOU ok?" Grace questioned teasingly poking me in the arm. "You're staring."  
"What? Oh right sorry I was just..."  
"Get him out of your head! He's taken." Grace cut me off. She sounded regretful.  
"Yeah. I-I mean no I didn't! But it's not like it matters. I didn't have a crush on him or anything! L-like we just met!" I stuttered.  
"Uh huh suuure" she wagged her eyebrows.  
"Oh get over yourself Whitney!" I teased, turning and striding up the path back to the residence.  
"Whitney huh?" She pried, following me.  
"Everyone needs a nickname!"  
"Is that so?" The blonde looked up thoughtfully. "And what's yours?"  
"Well my family and close friends all call me 'Mally' if that works for you"  
"Mally...Mally" Grace repeated to herself. "I like it! And I Like Whitney too! This will be my first nickname you know?"  
"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" I laughed.  
"Because from what you have gathered today, I'm a selfish jerk! Whom everyone here hates." She said, her tone stiffening.  
"Look Grace" I stopped walking and faced her. "I don't know what you did to these guys to make them feel this way about you, but that's between you and them! It has nothing to do with me! I just met you today, and I have nothing against you. I like to build my own track records with the people I meet, not let everyone else. You know what I mean?"  
"So you don't care about the gossip?"  
"Whatever you did, you did to them. Not me. So therefore why should I care?"  
"Because you don't want to hang around a filthy lying punk like me." The small girl looked down at her feet.  
"How do I know if any of those rumors are true? I'll never know what you're like unless I get to know you myself!" I said, putting a hand on Grace's shoulder. "And since we're roommates I suggest we try our absolute hardest to be friends. Deal?"  
Grace looked up at me as if that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her, and shook my extended hand.  
"Deal" she smiled at me for a very long time before tugging on my hand, urging me forward with her.  
"Now lets talk about your little crush shall we?" Grace pushed, linking our arms.  
"And there it is..." I sighed, allowing Grace to pull me in whatever direction she pleased. After all, she knew her way around the school a whole lot better than I did! It's going to be nice to have my own personal tour guide. This year may not be as hard as I thought. Thanks to Grace.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tara's POV  
"I thought this summer would never end!" Ben exclaimed as he hugged me.  
"It was probably the longest summer in the history of summers!" I agreed, reaching up to kiss him. Not wanting to let go.  
"You do realize that I need to breath right?" He gasped when we pulled apart.  
"Breathing can wait!" I nearly shouted tugging him back down to my lips.  
"Mm no it can't Tara!" He laughed, pushing me away.  
"Fine" I pouted, And started walking slightly. With one long stride Ben was at my side and holding my hand. There has always been a comfort about him when he held my hand. I looked up at him and grinned. Maybe I could fall for him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I like how he made me feel happy and safe. It helped me think when I had stuff on my mind like today. The meeting with Grace went better than I thought it would. She apologized and she really seemed to mean it. But Im not going to just blow past it as if nothing happened. So I told her I would work on it, but I needed time. And she agreed to give me as much time as I needed. So I guess I can finally relax for the first time since we arrived.  
"So are you two love birds going to be ok until the party, or do I have to stay and babysit?" Kat asked. I had forgotten that she was still following us, like a third wheel.  
"I'm sure we'll manage." Ben smirked at me.  
"Run along and finish checking off your party planning check list!" I teased, and shooed her away.  
"Alright but don't you have any fun with out me!" She hollered over her shoulder. Causing both me and Ben to laugh.  
"I swear it's like having a second shadow with her!" I said, once we finished laughing.  
"Just wait until you get into one of the big-shot companies. You will be begging for things to be how they are now." Ben reminded.  
"Why are you always right?"  
"I have no clue! I'm just the complete package I guess!" He said with a wink.  
I looked at him astonished that he always had an answer for everything. We continued to walk hand in hand. How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like Ben? He IS the perfect package! He's cute caring, sensitive, funny and he always makes me feel comforted and safe. Could I ask for anything more? That's when the little voice came back to my brain with the same motives as it had earlier today.  
"What about love?"  
I pushed the thought aside so that I could focus on now. I may not love him now, but I could in time! Right?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Oh my gosh! I'm so glad that all of you are liking my story! Sorry for the long-er wait. I'm just trying to level the waiting out. But on another note, to all of you who reviewed, you rock! You seriously made my week! So please please please keep it up! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 4  
Kat's POV  
"That looks great!...hey thanks for helping out Christian." I said marveling at how Christian was able to hang the streamers in one try.  
"No problem. Not like I got anything better to do." He complained.  
"That sounds like Tara troubles," I pointed out. "care to share with the class?"  
"Naw it's ok, I don't want to bore you." He waved my question away.  
"Bore me?" I laughed. "She's my best friend! When it comes to Tara, I've heard it all!"  
"I guess you're right." He chuckled with me.  
"Of course I'm right! Now spill!"  
"It's okay Kat." I looked at him unbelieving. "Really. I'm fine."  
"I don't believe you, but we have guests." I said giving him one last look that I hoped he understood. And went to greet Ollie and Shawn with hugs.  
"Something smells good!" Shawn said nearly jumping over to the grill.  
"Everything looks great Kat!" Ollie exclaimed, joining Shawn by the food. I was enjoying watching the boys fight over chips and the drinks I set out, when Abigail showed up.  
"Teenage boys can eat more than a pregnant hippo." Abigail said. I laughed until I turned to face her and realized that she was serious.  
"I think you're right Abbs!" I hugged my friend wondering if she was still in her 'edgy Abby' mood. Deciding that I would call Ethan again after my party to confront him about my friend, we joined the boys.  
An hour and a half later Tara showed up. I ran over to greet her.  
"What on earth took you so long T?" I asked sort of annoyed.  
"I am so sorry!" She started, "I was with Ben, and I had to find something to wear and-"  
"It's ok T! Calm down!" I put a hand over her mouth so I could continue. "You're going to scare everyone"  
"You're right sorry I'll just go and say 'hi' to everybody." She sighed and walked towards the boys. When Christian saw her he jumped out of his seat and just kinda stood there waiting for her to finish hugging Ollie and Shawn. When Shawn started asking her about her summer Christian got impatient and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned slightly to see who it was but I didnt see the rest because just as she saw his face, Ben and the new girl walked down the steps to the beach Christian and I had set up for my party.  
"Benster!" Ollie hollered from his place at the grill, waving Ben over. Ben offered a wave and turned his attention to Tara and Christian who seemed to have moved to a near by bench to talk. I felt like a bad host just standing here watching everyone, so I decided to go and mingle with Abigail. After all, everybody else appeared engrossed in their own conversations. Ollie with Shawn, Ben with what's her face, and Tara with Christian. And they all seemed to be having a nice time too!  
"All thanks to you Kat" I muttered under my breath. Laughing at how self centered I could be, I skipped over to where Abigail had set up her stuff and helped her lay out her towel. This is going to be a good party. I thought.  
"Because of you!" I laughed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Christian's POV  
I let out a sigh of relief when Kat dropped the whole Tara thing. I'm not known to be one for talking about my feelings. With anyone. It's just not me.  
"Hey man, you better not be hogging all the chips!" Shawn shouted as he sprinted towards me.  
"Nah mate, all yours." I patted him on the back, and dragged my feet through the sand in Ollie's direction. Only to find him conversing with Abigail about hip hop. So I just say down and half listened to them, while watching the top of the stairs. Just waiting for Tara to show up. I was getting really nervous. I contemplated leaving and just dealing with it later.  
"Too late..." I mumbled to myself when Tara's head appeared above the steps. She looked beautiful, her skin was tanned, from the work around the farm I assumed, her hair was darker though. Maybe she dyed it. She was wearing a very Tara-like sundress with flowers at the bottom, it looked gorgeous on her. I watched in awe as she started rambling to Kat about why she was late. Sh came closer to us at the grill. Shawn and Ollie took turns hugging, and complimenting her. I was getting kind of annoyed that she wasn't done, so I put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, and gave Shawn a look that was supposed to mean 'back off'. But he took it more as a 'I want to be alone with my girl' look, and wagged his eyebrows as he left to go throw his food at Ollie. I chuckled nervously and looked down at the small girl who stood before me.  
"Hey" I said, offering her that smirk she had always said she hated.  
"Hi" she hit me with the most beautiful smile I had seen in a long time.  
"Benster!" Ollie yelled, pulling Tara and myself from our little trance. Tara brought all of her attention to the girl at Ben's side. A stab of hope shot through me, seeing the way the nameless girl looked at Ben. Maybe they broke up today because Ben liked someone else. That would explain the random girl following him down the stairs!  
Ben blew Tara a kiss and she returned the gesture, With a big grin on her face. Only then did I realize how ridiculous my thoughts were. As much as it pained me to admit, they were a pretty solid couple considering how long they've been together. But she and I were definitely stronger. At least I thought so.  
"So you a-hem," Tara cleared my thoughts touching my arm. "Y-you wanted to talk?" She finished, jerking her hand away immediately. Obviously the electricity I felt was mutual.  
"Yeah, you wanna sit?" I guided her to the bench behind us, with out letting her answer. But she didn't refuse. For which I was grateful.  
Tara looked at me, smiling. I love her smile. I love her. I shook the thought to the back of my head. I didn't need to think about that right now.  
"Hey." I broke the silence, with my smirk in it's place on my face.  
"Hi." The brunette giggled. "So how-how are you?"  
"I'm good. How about you?" I tried to sound confident. "How was your summer with Kat? I hope it wasnt as great as ours was last year!"  
"Well it was great!" Probably not wanting to hurt my feelings, she added, "We just did all the same things you and I did when you were out there."  
I looked at her with a teasing look of shock and disbelief. It took her a minute to realize what the look meant.  
"Oh! No ok not aall of the same things!" The small dancer fidgeted with the hem of her blue dress. "We we didn't like kiss or anything."  
"Well that's a relief... I guess."  
We talked together for a while. It felt so right. All I wanted to do was kiss her. But I knew that it could never come to that while she was still with Ben. I couldn't do that to her. Or Ben for that matter! It didn't seem so wrong when we kissed while she was dating Ethan, because he and I weren't really that tight. But ever since Sammy died, Ben is really the only one who falls under the 'best friend' category, and I couldn't, no I wouldn't jeopardize that.  
After a few more minutes of meaningless small talk, Tara decided she was thirsty and left to go get some punch. I watched her go, the sea breeze blowing her hair every which way. I love her too much. Is that even possible? To love someone too much? Maybe Tara is an exception to the rules if love I guess. No one could love anyone as much as I love her. And I'm going to make it my own personal mission to prove that to the world. Even if it means waiting.  
"How long am I supposed to wait though?" My mumbled words came out with zero warning.  
"As long as it takes Christian." I decided. "As long as it takes."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mallory's POV  
"Ben said I could bring you!" I argued, trying to convince Grace to come with me to the third year party.  
"He said, and I quote 'if you have to, you can even bring Grace!'" The blonde refused to budge.  
"And it would be really nice to have more than one person that I know there! Please?"  
"Believe me, you would be the only one who would be happy to have me!" Grace resisted.  
"What about making amends? You have to start somewhere right?"  
"That somewhere is not here! Just trust me Mally!"  
"But-"  
"Trust me!" Grace shot her tiny perfect hand up to my mouth, to cut me off.  
"Fine, but if I get left in some corner talking to myself, I'm blaming you one hundred percent!" I folded my arms across my chest in a fake scowl.  
"Deal." Grace laughed and rubbed my shoulder moving past me to throw away her coffee cup from earlier."Why are you still standing there? You've got a party to get ready for!"  
I smiled and rolled my eyes. This girl was something else. I took her outstretched hand and followed her to her closet. Apparently my clothes weren't good enough or something but I wasn't complaining! I just did what I was told until I was ready to go. Grace had put me in a knee length dark purple sundress. It looked almost as if someone left it in the sun for too long, but instead of turning lighter, it got darker. She gave me black sandals to wear and they were the picture of perfection on my feet. She curled my hair slightly to make it look naturally wavy. I had to say, this girl has an eye for this kind of thing!  
"You look flawless!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands to heather. Obviously proud of herself.  
"All thanks to you! Wow." I couldn't take my eyes off the mirror. I never really put much effort into my appearance but, after today I have a feeling that I will!  
*knock* *knock* *knock*  
"Hi I thought I would walk Mallory down to the party." Ben's face appeared from behind the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.  
"Uh w-wow you...ahem...you look..um..." He was fidgeting and scratching his head. I broke out in a huge blush.  
"Yeah, yeah! She looks amazing, you're failing to form sentences!" Grace helped. Causing us all to laugh."Now get out of here! You have a party to go to!"  
"You're not coming?" Ben asked, actually sounding disappointed.  
"You know as well as I do that no one would want me there." Grace looked at him with a smile.  
"Oh right.. Well if it makes a difference I wouldn't mind at all. I forgot how funny you were!"  
I could tell that Grace was really pleased with that last comment.  
"Ahem..you guys should get going!" The blonde shooed us out the door.  
"No one is late to a party on my watch!"  
Once we were in the hall, Ben checked his watch. He looked at it for a while longer. And then held out his arm for me to take in my own.  
"We better hurry. It started five minutes ago." He grinned.  
"Lead the way!" I said returning the gesture.  
We ended up at the top of a staircase leading down to a beautiful beach. There were tables of food an drinks, a barbecue, and a few benches. I recognized a few of the people, there was Tara, and the other blonde, what was her name? And I had seen a few of the guys around the school. Kat! Kat was her name!  
"Benster!" A dark guy hollered. I figured he meant Ben. I expected that Ben would go and greet all of the people, but he didn't. He just offered a wave and a nod. I looked up at the tall boy's face. He was glaring at some Asian kid who was talking to Tara.  
"You made it!" A voice behind us called. I turned around, only to see Kat with another girl. She was really pretty. She had deep brown hair, and dark coloring in her skin. Gorgeous was the only word I could think of. She hugged Ben and kissed his cheek.  
"Who's this?" The stunning girl asked. And Kat stepped forward.  
"Oh Abigail this is..." She paused.  
"Mallory" I extended my hand. "I'm Mallory."  
"Oh are you the American exchange student?" Abigail asked.  
"That's me!" I tried to sound optimistic.  
"Well then I'll be seeing a lot more of you!" She clapped her hands together. "Enjoy the party!"  
I twisted around back to Ben who seemed to be waiting for me to finish. All while still staring at guy sitting on the bench with Tara.  
"You ok?" I touched his arm.  
"Huh?" The perfectly put together boy spun around, startled. "Oh yeah I'm fine."  
"Mmm ok. Let me guess." I pulled him to sit with me on the bottoms step of the staircase. "He is her ex." I pointed to the nameless man laughing with Tara.  
"Spot on." Ben sighed.  
"Ok and he is still hopelessly in love with her." I explained. Ben looked at me shocked. "And her with him. But she doesn't want to admit it."  
Ben's astonished smile left his face, and was replaced with a look of confusion. So I decided to keep going. Hoping that he would catch on soon.  
"He probably broke her heart. And with out knowing it she broke his when she wouldn't take him back." Ben looked upset now. I assumed that the story was depressing him or something. So I went with a happy ending.  
"But in the end they will find a way to get back together and live happily ever after?" I held up my hands. When Ben didn't say anything I was the one who was confused.  
"What? Was I way off?" I asked hopefully.  
"No. I mean yes. I mean...I don't know.." Ben stammered.  
"I'm confused. What's wrong? Did they like never date?"  
"They did...they did indeed."  
"Then whats the problem?" I raised my voice self-consciously.  
"Tara, she's um...well she and I...she's my...my uh girlfriend."  
Ben was struggling with this particular sentence more than any of the others.  
I sat there gaping at him. That hurt more than getting stung by a bee on your eyelid. Why did it hurt? I just met him! I couldn't have a crush already! Could I?  
"Oh my gosh..." I couldn't think of any good words to say, so I rambled.  
"Oh Ben I'm sorry! I-it's not like I'm an expert! I mean th-this is coming from a girl who has only been in like one r-real relationship in her entire life!"  
"I-it's ok!" He put his large warm hands on my shoulders, in an attempt to try and calm me down. And boy did it work.  
"I was just trying to impress you I guess..."  
"Believe me, you don't even new to try! It happens by itself with you!" His words meant so much to me in that moment.  
"Thank you." I looked up into his mesmerizing brown eyes. "I should go and try make acquaintances."  
"Uh right!" He stood up, tugging me up with him. "I'll catch you later?"  
"Definitely!" I started away, but stopped. "You two seem like a great couple by the way!"  
"Ha ha thanks!"  
Well I guess that's the best I can do for now. I made my way through all the people introducing myself and learning all of their names. There was Tara Kat and Abigail. And the boys were Shawn, Ollie and the Asian one who is in live with Tara was Christian. Everyone continued to do their own thing after the introductions, so I figured I would just leave. I found Kat and thanked her for everything and offered my regrets for leaving so early. She kind of seemed relieved to see me go. I tried not to take it personally. I mean if I threw a party and invited the new kid, I wouldn't really want him there if he wasn't having fun.  
I walked up the steps and gave one last wave to Ben. He didn't notice.  
"Oh well..." I sighed to myself, as I hailed a cab.  
"The um National Academy of Dance please." I gave the cab driver some money and just relaxed the rest if the way. My thoughts trailed over to Ben. Again. And again I just let them move on to other things. Like my mom, my dad, my older sister, my uncle Bryce and Carl. Everything was going to be hard with out all of my family near by. I tried my hardest to stay positive and think. About something else. But all thoughts led to Ben. So I tried sleeping instead. I realized that it probably wasn't my greatest idea when the driver missed the left turn twice cause he didn't have a clue where he was going. Once I got to the residence I sat on the front doorstep. With my head in my hands and just...thought. About more than just Ben this time too. It felt refreshing to work it all out in my mind. Soon after, I went up to the room I share with Grace and had the largest nap I had ever had in my life. I guess the jet lag was finally getting to me. And at this point, I was relieved!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for being patient with me! Please continue to read and review! I simply adore your feedback! It really helps! So anyways have fun with chapter 5! 3 ;*

* * *

Tara's POV  
*beep* *beep* *beep*-  
I jumped at the sound of Abigail's alarm clock and literally fell out of bed.  
"Someone is eager!" Abigail laughed.  
"I'm just...I wasn't expecting the alarm to be so loud, I guess." I yawned, as I attempted to climb back under the blankets. But Abigail wouldn't let me. She pulled all of my matching pink and orange bed spread off of me, with one quick tug.  
"Come on T!"  
"Just a few more minutes!"  
"No! I will not give you anymore time to waste away in bed! Now UP!" Abigail hurled me in the floor's direction. I landed on the hard wood with a thud, probably waking whoever was staying in the dorm below us. There was no way I could fall back asleep after a fall like that. So I crawled to my feet and threw my pillow at Abigail.  
"There! I'm up, you happy?"  
"Very." The taller girl smiled. "Now get your tiny dancing butt to the shower! Don't want to be late on your first day of classes do you?"  
"I suppose not..." I pondered, walking to grab my towel and my third year dance wear.  
"Good. Well I guess I'll see you out there, yeah?"  
"Yeah!" I walked down the hall to the girls showers.  
After I had finished showering and dressing, I started down the steps to the academy. I got inside and found the rest of third year in studio one, warming up. I set my stuff down and found Abigail. She was talking to Ollie and stretching out her calves. I caught her attention with a wave. She waved back and continued her stretches while Ollie talked. Looking around and not seeing Ben or Christian, I just sat on the floor and kept warm like the rest of the class.  
"Hey..." A voice sounded behind me. "Tara right?"  
I turned when I heard my name. Settling next to me was the girl I had met in Grace's room.  
"Yeah!" I tried to sound cheerful. "You're...Melissa?" I hoped with all my might that that was her name.  
"Mallory...i-it's Mallory." She smiled, but I could tell that I had hurt her feelings.  
"Right! Mallory! I'm so sorry, I'm terrible with names!" I covered.  
"I-it's fine. I understand!" She looked down at the foot she had in front of her. "You're not the first one."  
"Right so how are you settling here?"  
"It's been...interesting." She chose her words carefully.  
"Well if you have any questions, feel free to ask me!" I patted her on her shoulder.  
"Thanks. I will." She got up and walked towards the bar.  
I sat there, doing the splits just repeating 'Mallory' over and over in my mind. I was determined not to forget it! Mallory Mallory Mallory Mallory Mall-  
Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes and tipped my head back. I was about to guess who it was when I felt a set of lips on mine. I knew exactly who the hands belonged to now. I smiled when the kiss ended, my eyes still closed.  
"I try to surprise you with a romantic gesture, and this is how I get repaid? By having my girlfriend fall asleep on me?" Ben teased walking around so that he could face me.  
"I'm not sleeping. I'm just happy." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling myself to my feet.  
"And why would that be?" The goofy boy smirked.  
"Well I'm just so thrilled to be here with my friends for another year, I'm happy that Grace agreed to leave me alone, I'm glad that I've worked out things with Christian, and now Im here with all of you, about to take my first third year class! What's there not to be happy about?" I clapped my hands together and hopped a bit.  
"All excellent points Webster, but you are forgetting something." He stopped stretching and turned us both to face each other.  
"And what would that be Tickle?" I returned the sly smirk.  
"Me, of course!" He leaned down for a short kiss, he then wrapped his large muscular arms around my waist. I threw my hands around his neck, and we just looked at each other for a bit.  
"You are the best part of all." I hugged him tightly. We stood that way for a few minutes. I watched the rest of the class shuffle in. Two of which were Grace and Christian, and they were talking. More like laughing. Why was he talking to HER? I wondered to myself as Ms. Raine marched in with her signature scowl on her face. Followed by Zach and two other students. I let go of Ben and we both pretended that we were stretching when they came in.  
"I hope you're warm, because we are running a bit behind schedule." Ms. Raine announced. "Everyone to the center."  
We all obeyed and lined up together in the middle of the studio. I made my way to stand next to Abigail. I looked behind me, only to find Christian and Grace giggling about something she had said. It made me angry, Im not sure why, but it did.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Raine started. "Welcome to third year. I cannot stress enough how important this year is going to be for your career as dancers."  
"You will have companies watching your every move. The more you slip up, the less companies will be interested in recruiting you." Zach added. Sharing a nod with Ms. Raine, he continued. "You will have many opportunities to perform for their recruiters. We have choreographed performances scheduled all year."  
"They have been choreographed by our very own, Sebastian Karamakov." Ms. Raine motioned to the silent man in the corner. He stepped forward.  
"It's my pleasure Lucinda." Sebastian nodded. "Once again you will be representing the entire dance community. This year is absolutely vital for your existence in the dancing world."  
"You will be in competition with the whole academy, and all other schools," The older woman spoke up. "And from here on out you will be treated as adults. No special treatment will be tolerated. Are we clear?" She looked at all of us, with her soul-searching eyes. But I couldn't help but feel her gaze stop and linger when she saw me. As she was talking to me directly.  
"Yes ma'am." We all said in unison. Me staring at my feet.  
"Very well. Lets get started, shall we? Zach?" She looked in Zach's direction.  
"Right then. Guys I want you to meet your new teammate and rival." He held a tanned hand out towards Mallory, who hesitantly shuffled to his side. "This is my niece, Mallory. She is on exchange from New York. Please make her feel welcome, and can I have a volunteer to show her around?"  
Grace's hand shot up before anyone even had time to breath.  
"Thanks Grace." Zach's voice and facial expression changing when he saw Grace. He shook his head as if to rid his mind of all the memories of Grace last year. "But I was hoping that maybe someone else could do this particular job for me."  
Both Mallory and Grace look dumbfounded. I smirked. Only because I was the only person aside from Grace, Zach, and Ms. Raine who knew why Zach felt uncomfortable leaving his niece in Grace's hands. Mallory was about to speak, but her uncle beat her to the chase.  
"Christian? How about you?"  
"Uh well I-" Christian began, but Zach gave him a glare. "I-I'd love to."  
"Great then." Zach looked down at Mallory and she walked back to the center with the rest of us.  
"Well now that that's settled." Ms Raine stepped forward. "Girls! To the bar."  
"And boys you're next door with me." Zach waltzed out of the room. The boys following. Ben came up behind me and looked around to see if anyone was watching and kissed my forehead, and squeezed my hand.  
"See you at lunch?" He whispered.  
"You bet." I nodded, and quickly made my way to the bar with the rest of the girls.  
The music started and we all started our routines. Somehow Grace and Mallory found each other again. I don't think Zach was thinking straight when he assigned Mallory a tour guide that's in the boys' class. She wouldn't even see him half the day. But he'll probably come to his senses eventually. I watched the pair of girls in front of me, remembered where we were, and continued with the rest of the class.  
A few hours later...  
"Very good." Ms. Raine praised. "Next three." She gestured to the three stretching by the bar.  
I, along with Grace and another girl, trudged back to our spots, exhausted. I sipped my water, and turned to find Grace right next to me. I didn't want to act like a grouch towards her so I decided to break the ice a bit.  
"Wow, I forgot how good you are!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice low. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day. Grace turned her hard and looked very shocked to see that I was talking to her.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"I-I...I just thought...I thought that we...weren't...you know supposed to t-talk to each other." The blonde didn't seem genuinely nervous, but I went with it.  
"I was just complimenting you," I said, not relieving the look of distress on her face. "I don't see any reason we can't be civilized in public, do you?"  
"I guess not..." She paused. "I just don't want to break any of my boundaries."  
"No worries."  
"Thanks...for the thing your said about my dancing.." I've never seen Grace this fidgety. She always seemed so scheming and confident.  
"Looks like I'm going up have a bit more trouble keeping up with you then I thought I was."  
"Oh please! You're the best one here and everyone knows it!" Grace held up her hands. I was about to reply but Ms. Raine's voice rang out for all to hear.  
"That's lunch. Please practice the routine, I want you to have it down by the end out tomorrow." She stood and watched us all gather our things.  
"Finally!" Grace exclaimed, and ran towards Mallory to link their arms. I looked around for Abigail but apparently she had already left. I picked up my rainbow dance bag and headed for the door. As I left the second years were filing in. I searched the faces for Kat's, and failed. She must be running late. I sighed and walked out the door of the academy, and made my way to the lunch area, to find Ben. I spotted him standing with Ollie, Shawn, and Christian. They were all laughing at something he had said. I felt twinge of jealousy run down my spine. He had all of these friends in his class. Everyone liked him. I could count on one hand the people that talk to me in girls class. One of which is Abigail. And she hardly ever talks at all, so I'm not sure if she still counted. I wish Kat were in third year with me. Or that I had other girlfriends!  
"Tara-tiara!" I heard Ollie shouting, flagging me down with his arms. I waved and continued on my way to them. At least I get to hang with them in between classes.  
"How was girls class?" Shawn asked when I got close. He was twirling around with his hands wove his head, in an attempt to imitate a female ballerina.  
"Fine.." I smiled.  
"The look on your face says differently!" Ollie pointed out.  
"No I guess I'm just...tired."  
"Tired? It's only lunch!" Christian exclaimed, sensing that I wasn't telling the truth. I hated that he knew me so well.  
"I didn't sleep very well last night." I lied, again.  
"Uh huh. Ok whatever I'm starved!" Christian sprinted towards the tables. Ben came up behind me an grabbed my waist with his arm, leading me to the table Christian had chosen.  
"How was your class?" I asked, poking him in the arm.  
"Amazing!" He jumped slightly. "I can't wait for Pas De Deux!"  
"And why is that?" I laughed.  
"Oh Zach said that only a few of us are staying with our partners from last year, and I'm betting we're on that list!" He explained.  
"Really? That's great! Another year dancing with you!"  
"Tell me about it!" Ben leaned down and kissed the top of my head, pulling me with him to sit down at the small circular table.  
"So who are you hoping to get paired with if you're not on the list?" Shawn asked Christian, when Ben and I had sat down.  
"Hmm..." Christian hesitated. I could tell he wasn't actually considering anything. He glanced at me multiple times, and I took the hint.  
"I'm thirsty..." I stood up. "Ben you want to come with me to get some lemonade?"  
"Yeah, sure." With me in tow, Ben lunged to his feet and began striding over to the ordering counter.  
"I hate that he still likes you so much!" Ben spat, his face completely serious. Which was weird for him.  
"Hey..." I perched my hands in his very wide shoulders, hoping to soothe him a bit. "Don't worry about Christian, ok? He's harmless, and he'll get over it. You know him."  
"But-.."  
"A-hem" the lady behind the counter cleared her throat and tapped her pencil impatiently.  
"Right sorry. Two lemonades... And your specialty sandwich of the day." Ben scratched his head. I could tell he was annoyed. After he paid the woman we walked to the corner that we were supposed to wait for our food.  
"So...you were saying?" I asked.  
"Na-never mind."  
"Oh come on Ben! You can't work up to a point like that and then just say 'never mind'!"  
Ben smiled at how worked up I was getting and it seemed to put him at ease.  
"Never mind, you're right. I'm in the wrong. I shouldn't be worried about Christian." Ben's face went right back to agitated.  
"No you really shouldn't." When Ben looked down at his feet, I figured he wasn't convinced. So I continued. "Look Ben. Two years ago, when I was dating Ethan, Christian didn't have many friends here at the academy. There was Sammy who would only really hang out with Kat and I. And there was Ethan. They were pretty good mates, but when I cheated on Ethan with Christian...I don't think they ever really became friends again. And Christian has never forgiven himself for what he did."  
"So you're saying that if it was me dating you he wouldn't even try anything?"  
"Exactly. You may not know this, but Christian needs you. After what happened to Sammy...he hasn't been himself and whenever you're there with him, he seems...happier." I explained.  
"Really? Y-you think he needs me?" Ben looked as if no one had ever said anything that kind to him before.  
"Of course he does! No one knows him better than me!"  
"Yeah true." He stood to grab our order from the counter. Then he took my hand in his and we walked back to the table. When we got there, Grace and Mallory were sitting at the table to the left of us talking to Christian. Which made me quite irritated.  
"Hey guys, look who came and joined us!" Ollie patted Mallory on the back.  
"Oh! Hey Mallory!" Ben nearly tripped over his feet when he saw her. "A-and Grace!"  
"Hey girls..." I greeted dryly, shooting Grace the 'evil eye'. Which the gorgeous blonde noted and slowly stood.  
"I'm going to get going." Grace tapped Mallory on the shoulder. "Pas De Deux starts in ten minutes and I don't want to be late."  
"Oh here..." Mallory stood. "I'll come too."  
"Can't let you girls walk all the way over there by yourselves!" Christian followed after them thumping Ben and Ollie's back on his way out.  
"We lost almost half the table in under two minutes!" Ollie chuckled.  
"Make that over half!" Shawn jumped to his feet and sprinted his way to the rest of them.  
"Really?" Ollie held his hands up in defeat. I laughed and Ben was looking over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and assumed that he was watching the new girl. All riled up I put my hand on his arm.  
"You done with that?" I tried to meet his gaze and failed. "Ben? Ben!"  
"Huh?" He huffed, eyes still lingering on the latest addition to the academy. I heard Ollie laughing hysterically. I guess he had been watching us the whole time. I grabbed Ben's chin with my much smaller hand, forced his eyes to mine.  
"Are you going to finish your sandwich?" I asked trying to keep down the giggle that ride up my throat.  
"What? Oh my sandwich?..Um nnno. No you uh you can have it." He shoved the plate in front of me and returned to his previous position. Seeing that she had already went inside with the rest of them, he turned back to Ollie and me, disappointed.  
"Well we've got like five minutes till class." Ben sighed looking at his lap. "Shall we?"  
"Mmkay." I nodded and followed a few steps behind him. I was examining the way his ankles turned outwardly ever so slightly while walking, when Oliver came up behind me and draped his arm around my shoulder.  
"Don't worry about him. He's just getting a little too excited with the start of a new year. He'll be back to his old self in a week or two." The much taller boy reassured me.  
"You're probably right." I waved my hand as if to wave away the thought of Ben changing.  
"Of course I am! I'm always right!"  
"Indeed you are. How could I forget?" I played along, trying not to laugh.  
"It is baffling." He kissed the top of my head and the rustled my hair with his hand, unwrapping his arm from around my shoulders so that he could hold the door open for me.  
When we got into the studio, the second year class had just let out for lunch. This time I did find Kat, talking to a smaller classmate. She saw me and told the girl that she had to leave. The tiny dancer stood on her tiptoes so that she could hug Kat. Even Kat has other friends. Of course she did. Everyone loved Kat!  
"T!" Kat twirled me around.  
"Hey!" I hugged her tightly. "How was your first day as a second year?"  
"Probably not as exciting as the first day as a third year!"  
"That's true!" We laughed together for a bit.  
"Ok class to the center..." Zach entered the room. "Ms. Karamakov, are you supposed to be joining us?"  
"I was just leaving. Sorry for the intrusion cap'n!" She saluted Zach teasingly.  
"Alright everyone I have a few announcements..."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! can I just start off by saying, you guys are awesome! I absolutely love your reviews! And the more reviews/favorites/followers I get, the more popular this story will be! And that would mean the world to me! So if y'all don't mind just leaving a few extra reviews And those of you who have accounts, follow me and this story. Thank you all so very very much! It's your support that keeps me going! So here's an extra long chapter six! 3 ;*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6  
Mallory's POV  
"Well she doesn't like me." I whispered to myself as I walked away from my spot on the floor next to Tara. Maybe it's because I'm making friends with Grace. Or maybe she just doesn't like the new kids. Oh well I'll be fine. I don't have to be friends with everybody!  
A few minutes later, Grace came through the doors. She was talking to the boy who was in love with Tara. What was his name?  
"You were out of there pretty early!" Grace stated. Pulling me in for an awkward side-hug.  
"Yeah, I didn't want to be late on my first day as an academy student!" I smiled.  
"Right, well have you met Christian?"  
"Yeah briefly at Kat's party." He offered a nod and a small smile.  
"Right! Christian. Sorry. Nice to see you again." I mentally repeated his name in my head. This was hard. Too many new names to remember.  
Just then a loud voice rang out over all the others.  
"I hope you're warm, because we are running a bit behind schedule. Everyone to the center." The voice belonged to the academy's principle, Ms. Raine.  
The class was soon gathered in the middle of the room. I stayed close to Grace and Christian.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Raine started. "Welcome to third year. I cannot stress enough how important this year is going to be for your career as dancers."  
I watched the old woman speak. She was very stern looking. Her hair was a dark brown, and her skin was rather pale. I decided that she looked a bit like a vampire. She had a tall, and lean figure. Obviously a dancer. Or a former dancer? I noted that she smiled slightly when looking at certain students. None of which were me. I wonder what that could mean. Just then, something my uncle said got my attention.  
"You will have many opportunities to perform for their recruiters. We have choreographed performances scheduled all year." He smirked in a sweet uncle Zach kind of way.  
Perform? All year? This may not be as bad as I thought. I may not be an amazing dancer but I'm pretty impressive when it comes to performing. I have always loved it. But I wish that dancing isn't the reason I am performing. There are other things that I would much rather show to the world. Like singing. Though I can't admit it to anyone else. That is my dream. To be onstage belting it out, crowds cheering, my heart pounding with excitement. Just the very thought of, that moment when time stops and it's just you and the microphone, sent shivers throughout my entire body.  
"Right then. Guys I want you to meet your new teammate and rival." My uncle woke me from my daydream. I shook my head to rid my thoughts and focus on now, and made my way to my uncles outstretched arm. "This is my niece, Mallory. She is on exchange from New York. Please make her feel welcome, and can I have a volunteer to show her around?"  
My head shot in the direction of the hand that went into the air first. Of course it was Grace. I smiled, but I was still a bit disappointed that no one else had volunteered.  
"Thanks Grace." Zach cleared his throat. I noticed his grip on my shoulder tightened. "But I was hoping that maybe someone else could do this particular job for me."  
What? Why wouldn't he want Grace to be my tour guide? I looked to Grace for clarification, but she looked as shocked as me. I was about to protest but my uncle beat me to it.  
"Christian? How about you?"  
Christian? Why Christian?  
"Uh well I-I-I'd love to." Christian was obviously intimidated by Zach.  
"Great then." My tall uncle squeezed my shoulder and gave me a push towards the rest of the class. I returned to my spot next to Grace and Christian. Offering Grace a shrug and a confused look, and Christian a lipped apology.  
"Well now that that's settled." Ms Raine said, reclaiming her position in front of the class. "Girls! To the bar."  
"And boys you're next door with me." Zach marched from the room, the boys following.  
"What was that about?" I whispered to Grace, as we quickly took our places at the bar.  
"No clue. But I'll stay by your side too." She gave me a reassuring rub on my shoulder. And we started our routines.  
A few hours later...  
"That's lunch. Please practice the routine, I want you to have it down by the end out tomorrow." Ms Raine announced after the last group had finished with the routine.  
"Finally!" I heard Grace say. And within a few seconds she had both of our dance bags and her arm entangled with mine.  
"Eager are we?" I laughed.  
"I just missed you!"  
"We were in the same room the whole time!"  
"But I couldn't even talk to you! I could only watch your incredible dancing from across the studio!" Grace argued. I realized that she probably not going to let this go, so I did.  
"Fair enough. Where to?"  
"Lunch?" She guided me to the small outdoor lunch area.  
"Sounds good!"  
By the time we actually got there (Grace had to stop to get some guys phone number before we could start walking again.) Christian, Ollie and Shawn were all sitting at a table and Christian waved us over.  
"Hey guys! You need a place to sit?" Christian asked, when we got to their table.  
"Well we don't want to be a bother to anyone." Grace fidgeted.  
"Nah c'mon! Sit! Besides, we need to get to know Mallory better!"  
"Well sense you're insisting!" Grace giggled, pulling in another table. We both sat down and got situated.  
"So Mallory, you're from New York?" Christian started.  
"Born and bread." I replied.  
"Well then kitten! Show a little enthusiasm!" Grace chuckled in a flirty way, causing the whole group to laugh.  
"I just don't want to bore anyone with my life story!" I defended.  
"Well we're asking!" Shawn put in.  
"Fine." I caved. " Well I was born in New York City, And I have been dancing for the past eight years, ever since my mom found out my sister was pregnant actually. My sister was the big dancer like my mom, but mom was injured and then when Brianna gave birth, mom decided that she was going to live out her dreams through me."  
"So you don't even like want to be a dancer?" Ollie asked, appalled at the thought of someone not wanting to dance.  
"It's not my passion, it's my moms." I looked out into the distance, trying to avoid the non understanding stares I was getting from the three boys.  
"So tell her you don't want to do this anymore!" Shawn blurted, as if it was the easiest solution in the world.  
"I think it might be more complicated than that mate." Christian I'm formed him, in a low voice. I smiled at the empathy I could see on his face.  
"No it's not! Mallory your mom can't control you! This is your life, you can't just sit arou-" there was a thud under the table, and his words halted abruptly. It took me a second to realize that Christian had kicked him to get him to stop.  
"Ow! What was that for man?"  
"Guys guys! It's ok! Really! No need to start a fight, I don't need blood on my hands on the first day!" I tried to lift some of the tension. And succeeded. Everyone laughed at the comment.  
"Hey guys, look who came and joined us!" Ollie said looking up. I followed his gaze and saw that Ben and Tara were standing next to our tables. I immediately sat up straight and smoothed out my clothes, when I saw Ben looking at me.  
"Oh! Hey Mallory! A-and Grace!" Ben almost dropped his tray of food. I giggled to my self.  
"Hey girls." Tara said dryly and gave a nasty look to Grace. After a few back and forth looks and glances, Grace and Tara looked to have established something. Grace stood.  
"I'm going to get going. Pas De Deux starts in ten minutes and I don't want to be late." Grace touched my shoulder lightly.  
"Oh here I'll come too." I gathered my things and following her away from out chairs.  
"Can't let you girls walk all the way over there by yourselves!" Christian hopped up. I looked back at Ben and he smiled. I turned around to hide the blush that was rushing up to my cheeks.  
"Sorry about Shawn Mallory." Christian slowed his pace so that we were a few feet behind Grace.  
"Oh no it's fine!" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't the first time I've heard the same thing."  
"Yeah I'll bet." Christian lowered his voice because Shawn came bounding up behind us. He caught up to Grace and held the door for her. And started asking her questions.  
"So you sounded like you knew where I was coming from back there. Were you in a similar situation?" I asked when we got in the building and made our way down the hall.  
"Yeah, well sorta. My mom made me promise to audition for the academy a few years back. And then she uh..passed away, and I just felt that I had to." He stated at the floor, and I let him continue. "I got into some trouble and lets just say there was nowhere else to turn. My old friends were always saying that I needed to get out of here. No one understood why I couldn't just stop dancing."  
"Oh wow Christian. I'm so sorry. That sounds tough." I tried my hardest to be sympathetic.  
"Yeah but it all turned out for the better for me! This place literally saved my life. I would have wound up in jail or possibly killed..."  
"Oh well I hope my experience is just as meaningful as yours was!"  
"Yeah me to!" Christian grinned, putting his dance stuff on the floor next to the cubbies. "You know what Mallory? You're going to do fine here!"  
I just stated at him for a bit. That one comment made so much difference for my attitude and he said it three seconds ago!  
"Aw Christian, you have no idea how much that means to me!" I rubbed my hand down his bicep. "And you can call me 'Mally'."  
"Cool." He nodded and offered a half smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy showing you around."  
"Well good! I can tell that I'll be having a good time too!"  
"Ok class to the center..." Zach entered the room. "Ms. Karamakov, are you supposed to be joining us?"  
I looked to see who my uncle was talking to. I realized that it was the girl who threw the party.  
"I was just leaving. Sorry for the intrusion cap'n!" She saluted, and walked out the door.  
"Alright everyone I have a few announcements." Zach informed us, when we were all in the middle of the studio.  
"It has come to my attention that some of you weren't working very well with your partners last year. And when you are a principle dancer, you will have to dance with many different partners. Maybe people that you don't particularly like. So I've decided to change things up for some of you. So can I have all the girls over here?" He gestured to his left. "And the guys you come over here." He pointed to his right.  
We all did as we were told. And all I could think about was getting paired with Ben.  
"Ok so Emily and Luke. Laura aaaand Shane. Shawn and Grace. Eric and Susie. Abigail and Ollie. Natalie and Jeff. Katie and Josh. Tara and Ben. And Mallory I'm going to have you partnered with your new tour guide, Christian. Any questions?" Zach looked really pleased with his decisions. But a few of the students looked unhappy with their partners, Christian included.  
"Good then. I'm going to show you what you will be performing at the end of the week. So we have out work cut out for us. Lets get started!" Zach rubbed his hands together and started the music.  
A few hours later...  
"Nice job everyone! Gather your things and come see me for your special assignments." Zach called across the room. And we all did as we were told.  
"Alright, I noticed that not all of you were happy with the partners I picked for you. Am I right?" My uncle was answered with nods and a few mumbles.  
"Ok well I'm not going to switch anyone. So for now you are all going to take your partner and you will spend the rest of the day and tomorrow with them. I want results by Wednesday. I want you guys to bond, and gain their trust. Deal?" Everyone agreed, and then a hand shot up.  
"Yes Ben?" Our dance teacher questioned.  
"What if you've been fortunate enough to stay with your old partner? Does the assignment still apply?" Ben asked, smiling down at his girlfriend and Pas De Deux partner.  
"Yes it does. Even if your partner is your best friend, at least the bond will grow. Right?" We all said our 'yes sir's and waited for the ok to leave.  
"Ok!" He clapped his hands together. "I'm going knock off Pas De Deux tomorrow to give you all more time to bond with your new..or old.. Partners! Now hit the showers, and hit them hard cause you all stink!" Zach started cleaning up, and the rest of us just trudged out the door. Except for Ben and Tara, the were practically bounding. To them this was more of a date. I glanced around to try and spot my new partner, and I did. He was leaning up against a wall, glaring at what looked to be Ben. I remembered what Ben had told me at the third year party. He must have wanted to be Tara's partner just as much as I wanted to be Ben's. I decided to go to him and see if I could be of any assistance.  
"Hey, you ok?" I tapped his shoulder. He spun around, startled.  
"Yeah." He hesitated. "So partner, what would you like to do first?"  
"Well you're the tour guide! Lead the way!" I poked him in the arm. Giggling together I waved to Grace who was trying to get Shawn to stop talking. She waved back and mouthed "save me". I laughed shaking my head, and followed Christian to the locker rooms. We decided to meet up in the living area at the residence in an hour. After I showered, I walked up to my dorm. Grace wasn't there but I could tell that she had been. It was a mess! I'm no clean freak but I do prefer everything to be tidy. Once I finished dressing, I looked around at the horrific scene before me. I glanced at the big black and purple wall clock and I couldn't read it. Something pink was smeared across it. I got closer and realized that this clock might be Grace's lipstick color checker, or whatever you call it. I grabbed a napkin from off of the floor and wiped at the different shades just enough so that I could read the time. I still had twenty minutes until I had to meet Christian, so decided to get the room back up to decent.  
I shoved the clothes into the proper drawers, put the caps back on all of the nail polishes, I filled a kitchen bag with garbage and wiped down the mirrors. All in good time too! I looked at the clock again and saw I had thirteen minutes and the face of the clock still looked like a pop tart! I went at it. I wiped, I scrubbed, I took the clock off the wall to get a better angle. Nothing was working completely. Grace must have been using this thing for a long time! I found a water bottle and dumped it on the front of the clock. After a few more swipes of the rag the clock looked just like new and I was late! I hung it back on the wall and was fully unaware of the lurking shadow in the doorway.  
"A bit of a neat freak are we?" The voice made me jump, but I knew exactly who it belonged to.  
"Ben! You scared me! W-what are you doing here?" In all of my stammering I dropped the clock on the floor. I fumbled down to grab it and put it back on the hook. Real smooth Preiste. As Carl would say.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" He laughed at my failed attempts of hanging up the clock.  
"H-how long we're you um standing there?" I asked avoiding eye contact.  
"I came in right when you were making the bed over there." Smirking he pointed to the bottom bunk.  
"That long?" I threw my hand to my forehead in embarrassment. He chuckled.  
"You were in quite a daze! Completely tuned out! I knocked twice."  
"You did? I'm sorry! I've been working on that." I looked at the floor and then I my head shot up. "You never answered my question. Why are you here?"  
"Ah right! Christian said that you were late and he was getting worried, so I offered to check on you." He smiled.  
"Why was he worried we were scheduled to meet only a few minutes ago." I looked and pointed to the clock. That darn clock.  
"Um Mallory. It's six forty five." He held out his watch.  
"You mean to tell me that I just spent a good part of my evening cleaning a clock that doesn't even work?!" I picked up the nearest object and threw it at the clock. Causing Ben to burst out in laughter. Eventually I joined him.  
"It's not that big of a deal. You still have a few hours until curfew." He said wiping his eyes.  
"Well then I better get going." I grabbed my bag and started out the door, Ben following. Once we made it to the living area, Christian and Tara were laughing together.  
"I am so sorry that I'm late!" I said when I got to where they were standing.  
"Oh no it's cool!" He put his arm on my shoulder. "What happened? Are you ok?"  
"No yeah I'm fine! I just got caught up." I smirked in Ben's direction.  
"Right ok! Who's up for pizza?" Christian clapped his hands together.  
"Count us in!" Tara exclaimed picking her small purse off the ground, and taking hold of Ben's hand. I felt the jealousy rushing through my body.  
"Well what are we waiting for? My treat!" Christian held the door open for all of us and we headed out the door. Ben hailed a taxi and we all piled in. Ben sat in front, Christian Tara and I all squished in the back seat. I sat on Christian's right and Tara on his left. We had been driving for about two minutes when Christian stretched and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him confused.  
"I was getting uncomfortable. Next time you sit in the middle." He poked my nose and smirked. I glanced at Tara who was looking rather mad. I realized that he had his arm around only me. I immediately looked at my lap and blushed.  
We finally arrived at the pizza joint and all filed out of the car. The journey from the stopped cab to the restaurant began. Ben and Tara clung to one another and I felt the same jealousy I had felt earlier. But it didn't last long because Christian slowed his pace to match mine and held out his arm for me to take. I happily obliged.  
Once we were seated at our table, Tara started talking about her 'epic summer with her best friend' I just poked at my pizza and half listened until it was time to leave.  
"Oops we have forty five minutes till curfew. We better go." Tara looked at her watch and went into panic mode. It was rather amusing to watch her signal the waitress and try and hail a cab.  
"Hey T, I think at this point it might be faster just to walk back. It's rush hour, we may not get a taxi for another half hour." Ben tried to calm her down.  
"But I'm wearing heels! Ms. Raine will have a fit if my ankles are sore tomorrow!" Tara argued.  
The two went at it for a bit longer when Christian pulled me past them and we started walking back the direction we came.  
"We'll start walking and when you two stop bickering, you can catch up with us." He called over his shoulder. And that was all it took. The pair followed after us. Silent.  
A few minutes later Tara asked if we could stop for a bit and rest our feet. She looked pretty upset with everyone so I tried to help.  
"Hey Tara?" She looked at me with a glare. "It looks like we have a similar shoe size, and I'm wearing sandals. You want to trade?"  
She shook her head and continued sulking for a bit.  
"Ok we better go." Christian said. "You ladies ready?"  
I nodded and started walking but stopped when I heard my name.  
"Mallory?" Tara called from her seat. I turned and shuffled over to her. "Fine. I'll take your shoes."  
"Ok" I laughed and sat next to her to undo the clasps of my, well, Grace's designer sandals. We exchanged shoes and sprinted after the boys. I just carried Tara's heels. I didn't really feel like a broken ankle right now.  
Ben and Tara, hand in hand. And me and Christian, arm in arm, we finally made it back to the residence, with time to spare. Tara said her goodnights and went to her dorm. The boys' room was just a few doors down from mine, so they both walked me to my door.  
"Here we are!" Ben exclaimed when we arrived.  
"Here we are." I sighed and smiled at the two. Ben looked to Christian and they exchanged looks and eventually Ben seemed to understand whatever it was that Christian was trying to get through to him.  
"Well I'm gunna get going. See you tomorrow Mallory!" Ben placed his large hand on my head and rustled my hair.  
"Oh please Ben! Call me 'Mally'!" I grabbed the hand from my head and gave it a squeeze.  
"I'll work on that!" He called over his shoulder and gave me one of his goofy grins. I giggled and turned to Christian. He was staring at me.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"You like him don't you?" I was surprised at how forgoing he was about this.  
"What? No! N-no we're friends! And he has Tara.." I said that last part a bit slower than the rest because I wanted to see his reaction.  
"Yes. Yes he does." The slightly taller boy raked his hands through his hair.  
"You like her don't you?" I decided to bring it back around on him.  
"More than anything." He stated down the hall at his bedroom door, probably hoping that Ben wasn't still listening. When he looked back I saw his that his eyes were slightly teared up. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood on my tiptoes and hugged him around the neck. He hesitated for a long time before hugging back but only for a few seconds. He pushed away and whispered a thanks.  
"Don't worry about it." I whispered back.  
"You know what Mally? I think I have a way we can help each other get what we want."  
"What, you mean like Tara and Ben? Or like what we want for breakfast?" I tried to ease the tension. And I succeeded, my reward was a genuine laugh from Christian Reed!  
"First one." He grinned at me. "You game?"  
"Hmm what did you have in mind?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! I hoped you l enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry about the wait! I've been busy! I know usually I post rather regularly, but I think I'm going to try out this new system I saw on another fanfic I was reading. This time I'll post as soon as I get 5 new reviews. I think this might help me out. Anyways! Please review! And follow and all that jazz. Thanks so much! So I hope you all love this chapter! It's a fun one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Kat's POV

"So you have no idea at all?" I asked into the speaker of my cell phone. I was trying to get information out of my brother Ethan on why Abigail was acting so strange.  
"Well...no.." Ethan replied. There was something in the tone of his voice that made it hard to believe.  
"Ethaan." I sighed. "What did you do?"  
"It wasn't my fault! She just got the wrong idea!" He caved.  
"About what?"  
"You have to understand that she was in a bad place. With everything that had happened with Sammy...she wasn't doing too well. And she tried to use me as a...rebound of sort. And I couldn't do that. I wouldn't. I knew that she would regret it once she felt herself again." My older brother explained. I wasn't sure if I believed him, but who else could I believe? Abigail won't say anything. And he is my brother after all! There was quite the pause after that. But eventually it was broken by the sound of a woman's voice on Ethan's line.  
"Oh right! Hey Kat I have to go, I'm late for...something." He rushed nervously.  
"Ah huh. You're not fooling anyone golden boy!"  
"I don't know what you are talking about, but I'm leaving! I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright, asta lavista!" I chuckled to myself after I hung up my phone. He always had been a terrible liar.  
I placed my phone back on my desk and tried to fix my hair before class. Ms. Raine has been on my case about it for a few days now, and I was determined to get it to work today. That is, if my hair "feels like it".  
I was deep in thought and rather hungry when I heard giggling in the hall. The childish laughter belonged to Christian and the new girl. I didn't really care much of it until I heard Tara's name.  
"Don't get me wrong! I love Tara but she is the most naïve girl I've ever met! Trust me it'll work." Christian's whispering could barely be heard through my door. So I leaned closer.  
"Ok so it works. But don't you think it's a bit..I don't know...juvenile?" The American whispered back.  
"You're right. But that's why we can't have anyone find out."  
"I guess..."  
"And yeah I agree, breaking them up is a bit too much. But what's wrong with making a few people a little jealous?" Christian kept getting quieter. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!  
"Well...I suppose it couldn't do that much damage. But if we-" I heard the pause and held my breath. Realizing, only when I looked out into the hall, that they had traveled out of earshot.  
Did I really just witness all that? I didn't even hear the whole thing, but what I did hear was horrible! Tara is her best friend! And Ben wasn't far behind in that category either. But Christian! God Christian! He has really changed since last year! He could never do something like that to Ben! They're mates! And Tara is like his soulmate!  
I racked my brain for an answer. But only one thing came to mind.  
Mallory. Mallory! That little scheming pest of a dancer! Who does she think she is, waltzing around here as if she owned everything! She and Grace should get together sometime! They'd have a blast being jerks together!  
All of these thoughts began to cloud my mind. By the time I left for class I was so mad I wanted to punch something. So..I did. I marched straight up to the mirror and threw my best shot. I couldn't think straight. I felt as though I had just had a bit to drink and was getting dizzy.  
It was happening again. Ever since a few weeks after Sammy died, I have had these...episodes. My anger overpowered my better judgement. All I could think about was all the reasons I had to be completely pissed. Then I would get dizzy. I  
Actually fainted sometimes. I knew it wasn't good for me, or my knuckles. But the pain felt good. It helped take away all the other stress for a small while. But after it passes, I just feel like vomiting.  
I looked down at my bloody fist. It was cut, bruised, and scared from the previous episodes. I raised my eyes to the now cracked mirror. I had done damage. Not much, but still. Damage. It felt reliving in a way.  
I bent to pick my bag from off the floor, and continued my way to class, ignoring all of the other students who were staring at me, and the mirror that I just broke. Every step hurt. My head was pounding. So instead of going straight to the studio, I made a detour to the ladies locker room.  
I reached in my bag and pulled out a small capsule of the prescription drugs, I bought over the break to help with the grief of losing my friend. All my friends seemed to be dealing so much better with Sammy's passing. And it made me mad. I wasn't as strong as them. I needed help from these dreadful tablets I held in my hand.  
I popped a few in my mouth, and eventually, I began to feel a lot better. But I knew I wasn't better. Not even close.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Christian's POV  
"So are you sure?" I tapped Mallory on the shoulder. She looked at me with an unsure smile.  
"Why not? Not like I have anything to lose." She said sarcastically.  
"Look I know you want to make a good impression on everyone here, and be friends with everyone, but believe me. No one is going to figure out the agenda. They'll just think that we hit it off." I explained.  
"And if it gets to be too much?"  
"Then we'll break up." I smirked down at her. Causing her to blush and chuckle.  
"Ok."  
"Ok? Really?" I raised my eyebrows. I never actually expected her to agree. I mean, fake dating was kind of a strange way to kick off the year.  
"Really. Ok. Let's give it a shot." She moved away from the wall she was leaning on, returning the smirk.  
"Well ok. We better get in there or Zach will kill me." We just stood there for a bit. Not knowing what to do. So I went out on a limb and grabbed her bag, swinging it around my shoulder, and intertwining my free fingers with hers. The smaller girl flinched, as if I caught her way off guard. I gave her a few seconds to figure out what was going on, before we walked into the studio.  
Everyone was stretching and keeping warm. Only a couple seemed to notice our holding hands. But it was the only couple I wanted to see it. Tara and Ben. I smirked to myself when I saw the look on Tara's face. Now she knows how it feels.  
We reached the bar and I released Mallory's hand. She let out a very subtle sigh. Like she was relieved. I went on the opposite side of the bar so I could face her. She was as red as a cherry tomato, but she smiled in a flirty kind of way. Everything was going well so far. But by the way Mallory was avoiding everybody's gaze, I didn't know how long we could pull it off.  
A few hours later...  
"I'm so glad that's over! The first time learning a new routine, Zach is always in a mood." Ollie exclaimed, thumping his hands on my back as we walked outside after a whole day of dancing.  
"Zach is always in a mood when Christian is late." Said Shawn, half seriously.  
"Yeah mate, what gives?" Ben questioned.  
"I guess I just slept in." I mumbled, not really wanting to talk. I wanted to try and find Tara.  
"Does it have anything to do with Mallory?" Shawn said elbowing Ollie in the chest and wagging his eyebrows at me.  
"Why would it?" I glanced at Ben, who had his head hung low. It's working.  
"Oh come on man! Don act all innocent! Everyone saw you two getting cozy walking into Pas de Deux this morning." Ollie chimed in.  
"Yeah! You can't fool us!" Shawn's add-in made me laugh. Not only was the plan working, it was doing wonders over here.  
"You know what?" I stopped us in our tracks to face my three friends. "You're right. I can't fool you. So yeah. Mallory and I are...getting to know each other."  
"Called it! Cough it up Benster!" Ollie shouted, holding out his hand while Ben gave up a wad of bills from his wallet.  
This was rich. It made me feel like I was actually dating someone new. And I liked it. I was wondering how Mallory was holding up though. Her job was to convince the girls, and then we'd be set.  
A little voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that what I was doing was childish and wrong. And stupid nonetheless. But I wouldn't listen. I liked the thrill of fooling everyone. It made me seem..more powerful if that makes sense. That I was above, or better than the rest of them in a way. And it felt good. Really good. I could only hope Mallory was getting the same results.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tara's POV  
This was crazy! Only two weeks into the new school year and Christian had already snuggled up to the new girl. Outrageous! My thoughts were flying every which way, as I marched fiercely to my dorm, only to find Kat and Abigail arguing about something. I threw myself onto my bed with an angry scoff.  
"Whoa T! You alright?" Kat came and put her hand on my  
Back. I flipped over so I could see her face. Which was looking rather pale.  
"He doesn't even know her! He can't! It's only been fourteen days!" I whined.  
"Ahh so this is about Christian and that new girl?" Kat rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah..wait. How'd you know about them?"  
"Oh you know how it is with this school and news. Travels at the speed of light." Kat averted her eyes.  
"Ugh. He makes me so mad!" I screamed into my pillow.  
"Tara! Get a grip!" Abigail scolded. I guess she had been listening and got impatient. "You and Christian are over! You've been trying to get that through everyone's head! Did you really expect him to just sit around and pine after you for the rest of his life?"  
"No..." I let out a big sigh. "But I didn't think it would be so soon."  
"Well it's happening. And you're going to have to figure out how to deal with it."  
"I know. You're right."  
"I'm always right." Abigail hopped up from her bed and picked up her hairbrush. "You should listen to me more often!"  
We all laughed. It made the air lighter. As if nothing was wrong anymore. Suddenly Kat jumped to her feet as if she was sick of the subject and suggested we go get some dinner. So we started down the hall towards the living area. Mallory ad Grace were already there, giggling in the corner of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. They were probably talking about Christian. I moved passed them to reach for the fridge. I then grabbed myself a banana and sat within earshot. Trying not to make it too obvious that I was eavesdropping.  
"I should seriously apply for a matchmaking job!" Grace declared.  
"It was not your doing!" Mallory laughed. We just hit it off!"  
"And who introduced you?"  
"Well that part was you, but I'm sure we would have eventually met without your help!" Mallory held up a defensive hand. Grace ignored it and continued to rave over herself in a very Grace-like fashion.  
"I knew it! I totally called it! I should seriously start my own dating site! You two are beautifully perfect for each other! Do you think that-"  
I stopped listening. It was too irritating. I used to be "beautifully perfect" with Christian.  
"You ok Tara?" A voice pulled me out of my daze. I looked up to see that it was Christian. Of course! Of course he would just show up!  
"Yeah I'm fine." I got up, pushed passed him and headed to the trash can to throw away my banana peel.  
"Uh... Ok then." He just didn't say anything else. I knew he knew I wasn't fine. But he just walked over to Mallory to be all boyfriend-y. I wanted to cry. But I had to be cool. Until I got to my dorm.  
"T, I thought we were gunna watch a movie?" Kat called as I headed out the door.  
"Watch without me!" I didn't even look behind me. I tried to sound as cheery as possible.  
It probably didn't work though.  
I made my way down the hall and to my room. I made sure to lock my door. I didn't want anyone walking in at a time like this. Especially not Ben.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. Long time no read eh? Well I told everyone in my author's note in the last chapter, that I wouldn't post until I got 5 new reviews. I only got three. But I gave it a few weeks and decided that I probably wasn't going to get anymore. So I guess I'll just go back to posting as regularly as I can. Thanks to the three of you who actually reviewed. it means a lot! And I take all of your ideas snd suggestions and do my best to weave them into the story line I have. thanks a bunch! Here's a short chapter 8 for everyone! Please review! 3

Chapter 8

Ben's POV

Why did I feel like this?

"You're with Tara, and you're happy." I whispered in the privacy of my empty dorm. As if trying to convince myself.

I was happy though. Tara was what I had wanted for a long long time. And she chose me. She chose me over Christian. And I was overjoyed. So why do I feel like someone just stepped on my foot, and set fire to my eyebrows?

I racked my brain for reasons, but kept avoiding a certain explanation. No no no! I can not have a "crush" on the new girl! I was with Tara! And we're happy together! Right? Ridiculous question! Of corse you are!

I continued this war with myself for quite some time, but eventually I gave up. I decided not to work out my feelings, just to push them to the back of my head and worry about them later. Just as I made up my mind to do so, someone came in to the dorm. It was Christian. Great. This is exactly what I needed right now. Another reason to face my feelings. I thought to myself sarcastically like this, and didn't realize that Christian was trying to get my attention.

"Hey Ben. Ben! Are you ok?" He was tapping me on the back I had facing him.

"Yeah sorry. Just a bit spacey." I turned and shook my head, trying not to glare at him. He didn't do anything wrong. Why did I feel like punching his face in?

"I've noticed. You've been acting weird all day. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah fine." I said, looking away with a shrug.

"C'mon mate. You can talk to me." The shorter boy was being more persistent than usual. It was especially weird for him, Christian Reed, to be persistent about...my feelings.

"It's really nothing Christian. I'll get over it."

"Well that's implying that you have something to get over."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." This time The glare just came. And I couldn't stop it, from happening.

"Ben spill!" Christian was getting frustrated now. I could see his jaw clench tight and his fists strain.

"Ok! Ok!" I caved. If course I did. I'm just this huge pushover. "I'm not really happy with you..you..." I stopped. Could I really finish that sentence? What was I risking?

"Me? You're not happy with me? W-what did I do?"

"You and..." I couldn't stop the words. I knew they were coming and I couldn't do anything about it. "Mallory. I don't really like that you guys are...dating."

"Ahh. Uh can I ask why?" The small dancer's face was full of puzzling looks.

"That's what I can't figure out!" I sighed and laid back on my bed. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey. Nothing is wrong with you, you're just confused or something. Come on man. Pull your self together. You don't need all this noise." Even though I was still annoyed that Christian was seeing Mallory, he knew exactly what I needed to hear.

"Yeah..you're right." I sat up.

"I know. Let's get out of here and grab some grub. What do you say? We'll call Ollie and Shawn. We can make a night of it?" Christian bent to grab a possibly clean shirt from off of the floor, and pulled it over his bare shoulders.

"Nah. I'm beat. You guys go without me."

"Suit yourself man!" And with that Christian was out the door.

After he left, I entered my thoughts again. But this time I wasn't thinking about Mallory or Tara, I was thinking about Christian, and what he said. Something just didn't seem right about tonight.

"...you're just confused or something..."

I didn't tell Christian hardly anything. And the way he said those words made it sound like he knew I was confused about my feelings for Tara.

As I lay down on my bed for the night. I couldn't help but wonder if he was up to something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory's POV

"You told Grace? Why?" Christian tried to keep his voice down. We were walking outside, and there were a lot of students hanging about.

"She could tell I was lying! And she's one of the only people I know here!" I defended myself.

"But we were supposed to keep it a secret! From everyone!"

"I'm sorry! She promised not to say anything!"

"But it's Grace! She hasn't exactly proved herself trustworthy in the past few months I've known her!"

"You know I can still hear you two!" Grace called from her "third wheel" position. She had been walking behind us for a while, but had kept quiet.

"Sorry..." Christian rubbed his forehead in a stressed out kind of way.

"No need. It's true. But I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. And if there's one thing I'm good at, it's keeping secrets." The blonde girl had caught up and stopped us in our tracks. She faced us with a look that was hard not to believe.

"See?" I grabbed Christian's arm and gave it a squeeze. "I told you."

"Ok fine. Not like I can brainwash you or something." He finally gave in.

"Good! Now I must be off. Shawn and I have studio time, and he seriously needs the practice. I'll catch up with you all later! Kisses!" The petite blonde waved in her usually flirtatious, Grace like way, and practically pranced into the open academy doors.

"Listen Christian." I tapped his broad shoulder. "I'm really sorry, I didn't say anything. It's just that...it's a lot. It's a lot to worry about, and I really need someone to talk to about it. Like girl talk"

"Well I have always hated girl talk..."

"Thanks..." I smiled and lowered my eyes. And out of the corner of them I saw Shawn walking towards us. I had a mini panic. I stepped up on my tippy toes, and kissed Christians cheek, and then laid my head down on his shoulder. He wrapped his muscular arms around my much smaller frame. It felt good. I felt safe.

"Get a room!" Shawn called jokingly from over his shoulder, as he followed the same trail Grace had taken previously into the academy. We both laughed. And once the door closed, we burst into much harder laughter.

"Sorry..I sorta panicked." I fidgeted with my fingers.

"That was perfect! We have so got this!" Christian said with a fist pump. He grabbed my hand with his own and held tight as we continued down the sidewalk of a pier. We just walked silently. Neither of us said anything. Until we sat down and gazed at the moon in the distance.

"The moon has always reminded me of a toenail when it it looked like that." I said staring off to the endless sky.

"You are something else!" He looked at me and just laughed.

"I hope you mean that in a good way!"

"Well..."

"Oh I see how it is then!" I pushed him, but it wasn't very affective. He pushed me back and I almost fell into the harbor.

"Christian!" I shrieked. He didn't answer. He couldn't. He was laughing so hard. Once I regained my balance, I joined him. This was one thing we could do better than anyone, laugh.

Despite our fake relationship, we really were becoming such good friends. And that was more than I could ever ask for!

The next morning...

"The world is gunna know your name!" Grace sang as she got ready for class. She had a nice voice, but everything sounded irritating this early in the morning.

I didn't really feel like getting up just yet, so I decided to watch Grace's morning routine. She was currently pulling her bleached hair into a bun, almost effortlessly. Her hair was so cooperative, it wasn't fair. I payed close attention to the amount of bobby pins and hair spray she applied. Not much, but still. If I could study it enough maybe my hair would actually work this time.

Next she was picking out her loose outfit to wear over her leo. She finally decided on her American flag crop top, and a pair of shorts. And of course it looked perfect on her. Everything did. She was stunning. She then put on a light mask of make up. Which consisted of a thin layer of eyeshadow, a few strokes of mascara, and finally the lipstick. She glazed on a bit of a soft pink color, and before I could say anything she leaned over to her purple clock and planted a big kiss on the face of it. She paused for a bit and then turned to me.

"What happened to my lip-rag?" The blonde, looked at me with a furrow in her brow.

"I cleaned it.." I sat up and stretched. "Y-you call it a 'lip-rag'?"

"That's what it is to me!"

"Grace it's a clock!" I laughed, getting out of bed and grabbing a napkin to wipe away the newest application to the "lip-rag".

"A clock that has been recycled to help me with perfect lipstick!" She held up a hand in defense.

"Why not just use a napkin or something?" I leaned up against the counter.

"Because napkins have a tendency to suck the moisture right out of my lips! This way the moister has no where to go, because the face of the clock doesn't absorb it. Therefore my lips are plump, smooth, colored and...well perfect!"

I stared at her in astonishment. As crazy as it was, she was making sense. I shook my head and chuckled.

"You my friend are smarter than you let on you know?"

"You'll learn to love that about me!"

"I believe I already have!" I turned to throw the napkin away, and started to dress into my leotard. Grace sat on her bed and waited for me to finish.

I pulled my oversized sweater over my head and pulled on some leggings. Now to do my hair. I let out a deep breath and began. I tugged and combed, until I got it up in a semi descent bun. Then I grabbed my bobby pins and hair spray and attacked it. I was determined.

By the time we headed out the door and to the studio. My hair was solid. It was kind of embarrassing. I hoped very much that no one would touch it, or pay attention to it.

When we got to the entrance, Christian, Abigail, and Ollie were all huddled and talking about the new Pas de Deux routine.

"Hey guys!" Grace chanted.

"Morning." Abigail said rather bluntly. "Ollie let's go. If we get warmed up now, Zach will let us demonstrate first."

"Right ok." Ollie sighed as Abigail pulled him through the door. As they went in, Shawn, and Ben walked up to us. I knew it was Ben because the minute I heard footsteps, Christian jerked me forward into his arms, he hugged me tight, and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, it's Ben"

"I figured that much." I whispered back. He smelt really good.

"Hi everyone. Isn't it a nice morning?" Shawn exclaimed. Not really thinking too much of our hug.

"If you're into the whole morning thing..." Grace squinted her eyes lazily.

"Well it's better than being asleep!" He tossed back.

"You mind explaining why?" Grace put her hands on her hips and flashed a flirty smirk, causing Shawn to blush a bit.

"Because the Grace I hang out with in my dreams isn't nearly as entertaining as the Grace I get to hang out with while I'm awake." Shawn said obviously trying to hold back a huge grin. We all laughed.

"He's adorable!" Grace exclaimed, linking her arm through Shawn's. "I think we should keep him."

Shawn looked confused, which made us all laugh. After we all calmed down, Grace spoke up.

"We better get going y'all. Don't want uncle Zachy to get his panties in a twist!" And with that she was off into the building, with Shawn in tow.

"Uncle Zachy..." Christian shook his head and looked down at me.

"Uncle Zachy." I smiled back up at him, and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. I glanced over at Ben who was on his phone this whole time, only to see him staring at us, with a weird glare on his face.

"You ok Ben?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine. We better go." He cut in front of us and pushed open the door. Christian and I looked at each other and followed after him.

We walked together, with his arm draped around my shoulders, and mine around his waist. We made a pretty cute couple if I did say so myself.

Once we got to the studio, everyone was stretching, with the exception of Abigail and Ollie. They were in the middle of the room working through the routine while my uncle praised their hard work.

"Ok class, everyone to the center." Zach announced. He waited for everyone to find their spots, before he continued. "Abigail and Ollie have already demonstrated the routine for me. Who would like to go next?"

A hand shot up eagerly, I looked to see that it was Tara's.

"Thank you Tara. After you two, I'd like to see Christian and Mally's." The teacher nodded in our direction.

And so the day begins...I thought to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello! So I'm really excited cause I got 8 reviews on my last chapter! Thank you all soo much! everyone of your reviews make my day! I enjoy every word! So because of this gain of reviews and followers. I decided to post early! It's pretty short compared to the others, but it's very exciting!

Special shoutout to Miricat: I absolutely LOVED your review! Thank you so much! The positive influence is extremely inspiring! your review is the reason I posted this so soon! Thanks so much! 3

anyways! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the writing! And please suggest things that you would like to see, and I'll try my best to incorporate your ideas! Enjoy! 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Abigail's POV

I woke to the sound of Tara scurrying around the dorm like a mouse. She must have been trying to find something. The only thing I couldn't figure out was, why was she up and getting ready this early?

"Tara?" I moaned.

"Yeah?" Tara didn't even turn her head. She just kept running about turning the room upside down.

"What are you doing?" I sat up and removed my eye mask I always wore to bed.

"I'm looking for my pointe shoes."

"Aren't those them over on the chair?" I pointed to the far end of the room to the little wooden chair we had stuffed in the corner.

"No. Not the ones I'm looking for. I need my...my lucky ones." She slowed her search and lowered her head.

"You have lucky pointe shoes?" I held back a chuckle.

"C'mon Abigail! You can't start judging me now. Not after everything you and I have been through!" The innocent girl sat on her bed. I knew this wasn't what really was bothering her.

"I'm not judging you. I'm just a little concerned. You haven't been yourself these last couple of weeks." I moved out of my bed to join her on hers. "Is it because of Christian and that new girl?"

"I-I don't..." Tara started to defend herself.

"Come on T. You don't have to do that. Not with me." I knew that it was probably hard to open up to me, because of everything that I've done to her.

But we were passed all that. I couldn't really figure out why though. I completely back stabbed her. Like Grace. But they still forgave me. And the haven't forgiven Grace. Why is what she did worse?

"Tara please. We're running out of time for one of our brutally honest heart to hearts!" This made her smile. Finally.

"Well. I don't think I'm completely over Christian..." Tara let out a held back sigh. As if she were holding here breath.

"Oh please. Everyone knows that! You, me Christian, and Ben! Whether he admits it to himself or not."

"But I don't want him to ruin everything again! What if Christian had never kissed me the first time? Maybe if still be with Ethan. But no he had to swoop in and-"

"And what Tara? Fall madly in love with you? Or make you fall in love with him? It might just be me, but both of those sound like good things."

"They are! Or they were anyway..."

"What's changed?" I asked glancing at the clock on my nightstand. I had to hurry if I wanted to get to class early.

"I have! He has!" She looked at me with a touch of annoyance one her face. "I'm with Ben. And he's with what's her face!"

"And if you weren't..?" There was a long pause after that question. The delicate little dancer hung her head and I could have sworn I heard her sniff a few times. Eventually she faced me.

"I have to go. Class is starting and I promised Ben that we could go for a swim." And with that Tara jumped to her feet and fled the room. I'm assumed that she would come back for her lucky shoes.

I wandered around the room slowly, not really interested in getting to class early anymore. My conversation with Tara brought up some unwanted questions.

Why did they all forgive me so quickly, but still want to throw Grace down a flight of stairs? We were both awful to Tara and the other students. What us so different about Grace. I had my past with her, and I'm not a fan, but could I really just sit around judging her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace's POV

It was always the same... No matter how long I stayed here, I will be an outsider. I deserved it too. But was all of this really necessary? I get Tara wanting me to back off, but did they all hate me? For things I did to Tara? If i didn't know any better is think they were all part of a strange cult.

I was thinking over these thoughts because, of what was happening in class.

Zach wanted all of us to pair up with someone new. Our choice. But the only two guys who had seemed to forgive me, we're already matched with someone else. Mallory had got her hands on Ben, and Christian took this opportunity to dance with Tara. Not to mention that Shane was sick. So I sat out and stretched while the others danced.

I knew that it was childish to pout, but I couldn't help it. Was it all really necessary?

I turned around and watched everyone. My eyes landed on Mallory and Ben. She was literally glowing, and his grin was as big as ever. Next I looked at Shawn and his partner Lisa. He was goofing off as usual and she was getting irritated. Classic Shawn. After them I found myself staring at Ollie and Abigail. Typical Abigail. Picking her regular partner. She probably thinks it's a pointless exercise, when she and Ollie could be making sure they're ready for the performance this weekend.

I rolled my eyes and went back to stretching. I began to go over the routine Shawn and I chose for this weekend in my head. Just as I got to the lift, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ben hey!" I whirled around to see his smiling face.

"Hey! So Mallory had to use the restroom, and I saw you over here without a partner. You wanna work on the routine with me?"

"I'd love to! Seeing as my partner is too busy making a fool of himself." I said the last bit, louder as we neared Shawn and Lisa.

"I'm hardly making a fool of myself!" Shawn shot back. "Right Lisa?"

Lisa just gave a half smile half annoyed-stop-talking-and-start-working-look and kept dancing. Ben and I made our way to an open spot on the floor, an began to go over the group Pas de Deux.

We worked on it until Zach called us all to the center. As I walked to our destination, I noticed that Mallory was back, and coming from the barre area.

I hadn't even noticed that she had come back in. How long were we dancing?

"Ok class. You are all doing great on your routines. I'm pretty confident in you guys for the performance on Saturday." Zach rubbed his hands together with pride. "Remember, this is for you. Not me. Not Miss Raine. You. So you have your best shot at getting into the company. So you need to be at your best. Now get some sleep. We'll work more tomorrow."

"Well that was inspiring." Ben exclaimed. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but I was having a hard time focusing on what he was saying, because I noticed how different his eyes looked today. I've never really noticed how nice the looked. I shook my head to rid those thoughts and answered him.

"Ha yeah. Poor Laura though.. Shane has been sick for a while. I hope he's better by Saturday." I picked up my duffle bag and headed for the door. Alone. Somewhere in the middle of my answer, Ben had drifted further and further away, towards Tara. And I figured it best, just to keep walking. I waved to him over my shoulder. And made my weary way to the locker room.

Once I got there, I heard crying. The place was completely empty as far as I could see, so I told myself that I was just hearing things. But then I heard something else. It sounded like pebbles falling on the sidewalk. I quietly followed the sound to a closed bathroom stall. Something crunched under my pointe shoe. I crouched down to inspect the mysterious objects, only to find that they were pills.

Then I looked under the door to the stall, and saw a hand trying to gather the rest of them, and put them back in the capsule.

"Kat?!" I knew those chipped fingernails anywhere.

"Go away Grace!" Kat sobbed from behind the door.

I jumped to my feet to make sure no one had come in, and ran to lock the door to the locker room. Those bunheads could wait to shave. This was important.

"Kat open the door." I tried to talk as comforting as I could.

"I said go away!" The crying girl pounded her fist on the floor.

"Not until you talk to me! Tell me what's going on! Why you have pills in there! I raised my voice.

"Why? So you can go and post my problems online?"

"No-"

"Well then why?!" Kat swing the door open and held up her hands. She looked terrible. Her makeup was running from the tears, her eyes were completely blood-shot, and she was shaking vigorously.

"Kat listen to me! No one is as screwed up as me! I've been to hell and back! Believe it or not, I might be able to help!" I reached my hand out to touch her shoulder. But she smacked it away and pushed me into the wall.

"I know how you "help". And I don't need that!" The angry blonde walked over to the sink to wash her face.

By now I was furious. And if she was going to get hostile so was I.

"I'll probably be more help than these pills!" I lifted the bottle, so I could read the label. "What are they anyway? Anti-depressants?"

"Give me those!" Kat ran for the bottle, knocking it to the floor. It cracked open, and they all spilled on to the wet floor.

"What have you done!?" She began to sob again, as she tried to collect the dissolving tablets.

"Maybe a favor. Kat I don't think it's healthy to be relying on those drugs to help you deal with Sammy." I knelt to comfort her. "I had no intention of dropping them, but I think it's for the best. You'd be better off without-"

I guess she had enough of that. She tackled me to the floor. She pulled my hair dug her nails into my skin as we fought for dominance. I tried to get to my feet but she was beyond mad. Finally I got on top of her, and then stumbled to my feet. I tried to calm her down with words but that made her even angrier. She pushed me to the hard tile floor. Then Kat began to throw things. I closed my eyes and covered my face. That's when it happened. I felt a strong pain on my foot. When I all of the crashing and banging stopped, I opened my eyes. I looked at my foot, it was underneath a towel rack. Next I raised my eyes to Kat. She was standing over the rack, crying harder than ever.

"I'm so sorry..." Was the only thing she could manage to get out.

Then I noticed the blood.

All over a towel by my foot. After that the room started spinning and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Hello again! hoped you guys liked the cliffhanger! I just wanted to thank you all for the support and reviews and the follows! It has been awesome! I have lots of plans for this story, but I only really have a few characters completely mapped out. So I encourage you to give me ideas and things that you'd like to see happen with this story! I'd love to incorporate your thoughts in here. So in conclusion please continue to read and review and favorite and follow, cause that's how I get more readers! Thank you so very much, and enjoy chapter 10! XOXO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Tara's POV

"Now get some sleep. We'll work more tomorrow." Zach said, at the end of class.

"Oh good, more work.." Christian rolled his eyes. He and I had paired up for the partner swap, Zach had assigned. I wasn't all that pleased with the idea, but he didn't really give me much of a choice.

"Some of us actually need the practice.." I said walking to my belongings.

"You saying that I don't?" He followed me to the cubbies, and offered me his smirk. I couldn't help but smile at it.

"I'm saying that you've actually bothered to learn your part! I'm actually pretty nervous for some of the people in here. Saturday is not far.."

"Yeah..who do you have on your mind particularly?" He leaned against the wall and took a drink from his water bottle. Did he really have to start a conversation now?

"Well that was fun!" Ben interrupted, bouncing up to us with a grin as wide as the eye could see.

"Very!" I said laughing, reaching up  
to wipe the water from the drinking fountain off his chin, with an old tshirt I had handy.

"So you guys ready for Saturday?" A voice asked from over by Christian. It was Mallory. She had her arm around his waist. I tried my very hardest not to scoff in disgust. I just swallowed the lump that had grown in my throat and grabbed Ben's hand.

"I know we are!" Ben smiled down at me, as if confirming it.

"I hope so!" I put on my most cheerful sounding voice. "You ready to go?"

"Uh yeah ok!" Ben picked up his and my bags. And we headed out the door together. It wasn't long before Mallory and Christian were right behind us. And when we headed to our separate locker rooms, Mallory followed me.

When we got there, there was a crowd of girls trying to open the door. As I got closer, I heard thuds, and what sounded like crying.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The door is locked from the inside, and there is a lot of crashing going on in there!" Lulu, who was a second year, said.

"We should get Miss Raine!" Mallory piped up. As mad as it made me, she was right.

"I'll get her. You guys keep trying." I started down the hallway. I kept up my pace. Something didn't feel right. I was getting worried, so I started to run.

When I got to her office, she was talking with Shawn about his grades.

"Miss Raine?" I called, out of breath.

"Tara I'm busy!"

"I know ma'am. But I think it may be an emergency!"

"You think?" She scowled. I could tell she was getting upset.

"The girl's locker room is locked. And we heard loud banging around coming from inside. Something is wrong!"

"Are all of the girls accounted for?" She stood up, still at her desk though.

"I-I don't know.." I racked my brain. I couldn't think straight.

"Grace was leaving at the same time as me. I saw her head in that direction." Shawn stumbled to his feet. He looked scared.

"Well. If it is indeed Grace, than it could be that she's up to more of her old shenanigans." Our dance, teacher looked cross. "But none the less, I should unlock the door. We'll finish this later Mr. Dalton."

With that we all walked back to the studio building together. Miss Raine didn't seem too worried. But I was. Even if it was Grace. I'd feel awful if anything happened.

When we finally reached the locker room, there was an even bigger crowd. Complete with second and first years. I saw Christian too but didn't pay attention. Miss Raine fiddled with the key, and opened the door.

"Grace?" She called.

No answer.

"Why are the lights off? Grace!" Just then the older woman ran to a sprawled out figure, on the floor.

"Grace can you hear me? Would someone turn on the light! And get Dr. Wicks!"

I ran to flip on the lights. And the second I did. I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Kat?" I ran to my crying friend who sat in the corner. How long had she been there?

"What happened?" She didn't answer. She just trembled violently.

"Katrina!" Miss Raine yelled. "Were you here the whole time? What happened to Grace?"

"Sh-she-"

"I'm here! What happened?" Dr. Wicks ran in followed by Zach.

"I don't know! The door was locked!"

"Ok let's get her to my office. Zach will you help me?" The doctor shouted above the noises of the chattering students, the running water and the crying Kat. And together Zach and Dr. Wicks carried Grace to the infirmary, with a hysterical Miss Raine sprinting behind them.

Then the room went silent. Abigail had turned off the sink that was still on. Everyone had stopped their gossip. The only thing to be heard was the soft sniffling of the scared students.

"Kat?" I whispered into the top of her head. She didn't answer. She just continued her sobbing and moved closer into my arms. "Shhh it's ok. Let's get you up to the room. Abigail?"

Abigail nodded and helped me get Kat upstairs. Once we got there, the blonde had calmed down a bit.

"What happened down there Kat?" I looked at her lying in my bed. Her eyes were so red it scared me.

"The towel rack fell on her foot." She said after a long pause. "And I guess she got knocked out when her head hit the ground..."

I pondered these words. Kat's eyes filled with tears again. I knew there was more to the story. But I didn't think that Kat would be sharing any time soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat's POV

This can't be happening..

While we all waited for the doctor to let us see Grace, I kept repeating those words in my head. Over and over again. I could got to jail for this.

In my head I went over the scenarios again and again. I went all the way back to when I knocked the bottle of pills from Grace's hand..

******  
"What have you done!?" I screamed. I was in over my head. I couldn't think straight. I dove to the ground to try and salvage what I could of the disappearing pills.

"Maybe a favor. Kat I don't think it's healthy to be relying on those drugs to help you deal with Sammy. I had no intention of dropping them, but I think it's for the best. You'd be better off without-" That was when I lost it.

I took her down to the floor. I kept thrashing and hitting any part of her that I could grab. I couldn't stop myself. The pain felt relieving.

When she found her way to her feet, I got scared. Scared that she would hurt me. Scared that she would go tell someone what was happening. Scared that I would lose everything I worked so hard to get here at the academy. So I went at her again. I had to stop her. Swung her to the tiled floor, and began tripping over and throwing everything I could grab.

Then I heard a crunch.

I dropped the blow dryer I was holding and knelt in closer to see the damage I had done. I had thrown the towel rack flat onto her ankle, it got cut in the process as well.

"That couldn't be what crunched." I told myself silently. But then it started to bleed out on to a nearby towel. I lost it again. I started balling.

Then she just looked at me. With pain in her eyes she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry..." Was all I could say. But it wasn't enough. She passed out. I didn't know what to do.

I heard people outside the door. So I hit the lights, and hid in the corner.

*******  
"Ok everyone. She's awake now. You can see her. Just a few at a time if you don't mind." Dr. Wicks lead Miss Raine down the hall. I hopped out of my seat and followed.

Once we got in there, it took everything in me not to cry again.

"Hey guys!" Grace greeted us. Just as cheery and flirty as she has always been. It was pretty morbid seeing her in there with a cast on her foot.

"Grace Whitney! What has gotten in to you? What happened?" Her godmother placed her hands on her hips.

Grace looked at me. And then back at Miss Raine. I braced myself.

"I slipped."

The room went silent. At least I think it did. I couldn't believe this. Had I heard her right? No. It had to be a mistake.

"I slipped and knocked the towel rack over on to my foot." Grace didn't look at me. She kept her gaze on the concerned woman standing over her. "And I guess I hit my head pretty hard, cause I blacked out."

"What about Katrina? Why was she there?" Miss Raine asked, accusingly looking in my direction.

"I'm pretty sure I saw her come out after I fell. She was in one of the stalls. I guess I didn't check them all when I came in." The young girl laying in the infirmary bed said.

"Why was the door locked?" Tara's voice sounded. I didn't even know that she was in the room. Grace paused. This was the end of it. Everyone is going to know the truth.

"It's this new thing I like to do. I get to the locker rooms faster than the rest of the girls. Lock the door. Shower in peace." Grace looked down at her hands. "Some of the girls give me a hard time in there, and I just wanted to avoid that."

That was the icing on the cake! Miss Raine dropped her hands, placed one on Grace's.

"Well I'm glad you're ok. But if you'll excuse me dear, I better discuss this with Dr. Wicks." And with that she left the room.

"I think Mallory and a few other people want to see you." Tara piped up from behind me. "I'm glad you're ok Grace." She said just before she left the room.

"Why? W-what did you do?" I stuttered.

"I saved your sorry butt! Now quick before anyone comes in." Grace waved me over to the bed. "You need to go to the locker room and clean up all of the pills. Those are going to be hard to explain."

"O-ok" I was still shaking.

"Go! Hurry."

I ran out the door nearly knocking Shawn and Mallory over as they went in to see Grace.

As soon as I got to the locker room, I grabbed a towel and began to wipe up the dissolved mess. It would be a miracle if I got out of this...

Without getting caught..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory's POV

"This is bad..." Shawn said. We were sitting outside of the infirmary waiting for news about Grace. Miss Raine, Tara, and Kat were already in there for what seemed like hours.

"Hey..she's gunna be ok." I placed my hand on his back, in hopes of comforting him.

"How do you know?" He snapped.

"Well...I don't. But you gotta have something to believe in. And I believe in Grace. I believe that she will be ok." I looked at Shawn, right as he wiped away an escaped tear. "We can't assume the worst."

"It's really easy to assume the worst."

"Yeah..." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. How could I be so positive about this? Why was I so positive? She could be seriously hurt. "It really is.."

We sat together in silence until Tara came out. She walked towards us, but completely avoided eye contact with me. Shawn jumped to his feet, pulling me up with him.

"What did the doctor say? Is she ok?" He stammered.

"She's awake. And acting like her old self. But I didn't talk to the doctor. I figured I'd let you two go in. You guys are a lot closer to her than I am." Tara said with a slight smile. She squeezed Shawn's arm in her best act of comfort, and headed for the door.

"Let's go." I lead the way into the infirmary.

Suddenly a figure raced towards us like the room was on fire. It was Kat. She ran passed us, almost pushing us both off our feet.

"What was that all about?" I looked at Shawn after we regained our balance.

"That?" He straightened his sweatshirt out. "That was Kat."

We both laughed and continued our journey. Once we got there the laughing ceased, and we went silent.

"Aww you guys too? I feel loved!" Grace smiled brightly, despite the bruises on her face.

"Hey." I tried my best to smile, and not pay attention to how hurt she looked. "H-how are you uh feeling?"

"Just peachy! Looks worse than it is." She waved away my question and turned to Shawn. "I didn't expect you to come and see me!"

"Yeah..I uh was with Miss Raine when Tara told her that the locker room was locked." He gave out a nervous laugh. "I really wanted to know of you were ok.."

"Well I'll be just fine! It's just my foot!"

We were all thinking it. But obviously no one wanted to say it. Feet are the most important part of the body for dancers. Was she ever go-

"Ok Ms. Whitney. I have your x-ray results." Dr. Wicks announced as she entered the room, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh goody. I feel like a child on Christmas morning." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Better hold on to that feeling. I'm afraid I don't have much good news." The doctor stood at the foot of the bed. There was a pause. A long one.

"Hey we should go. Give you guys some privacy, to talk." I suggested, grabbing hold of Shawn's arm.

"No no. Please stay." Grace pleaded with a look of fear on her face.

"O-ok. Sure. Whatever you need." I released Shawn's arm and reached for Grace's hand.

"So the bad news is that, you have broken three different bones in your foot. Not to mention the cuts and nerve damage that rack did. And the possibility of it healing back to the way it was before, is out of the question." Dr. Wicks said with her best bedside manner. I looked at Grace. She was silent for a while. This was unfair.

"And the good news?" The bedridden girl asked.

"Well, the good news is, with the right amount of physical therapy and such, we can work with the injury to your advantage. You'd have different strengths than you did before. But you'd still be dancing."

"Well as long as I can keep dancing then-" Grace began, but stopped. Dr. Wicks was shaking her head."What?"

"There's a catch..."

Oh no. No more. Grace has had enough bad news.

"This will put you back at least two months."

"Two months?! That's insane!" She exploded. She ripped her hand away from mine and say up.

"You really need to calm down!" The academy doctor called and tried to settle Grace. I took a step back to where Shawn was fidgeting with his hands.

"Grace! Listen to Dr. Wicks!" Miss Raine scolded. It was no good. Grace was ranting on about graduating on the original plan. And the two older ladies were trying to get her to sit still.

"You two should leave now!" The doctor shouted over the noise. I nodded and headed out the door. I made sure Shawn followed me out.

Frankly I was relieved. I wouldn't have known what to do if that went any farther.

"Wow..." Was all that Shawn said as we left.

"You can say that again." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I looked up at him, he looked like someone had ran over his dog. I stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, she will be ok! Two months isn't that bad. She'll get through it. Ok?" I reached up to give him a hug. And as he hugged me back I could here the soft sniffling.

"You really care about her, don't you?" I let go and linked my arm through his.

"Yeah..." The dirty blonde boy looked at his feet, as we continued into the waiting room.

When we got there, Christian, Ben Abigail and Ollie were all waiting.

"Hey how is she?" Ben hopped up. It warmed my heart to see so many of them here for Grace. Especially Ben. He was so sweet. Genuinely concerned.

"She's ok. It's just her foot. It's not looking too good..." I explained, as Christian walked up to me and gave me a big comforting hug. I knew it wasn't for the sham relationship or making Ben jealous. He was being a good friend. I couldn't help but tear up.

"She's not too happy about it either.." Shawn added.

"So no serious damage?" Abigail asked from her spot in the room.

"Dr. Wicks didn't mention anything." I shook my head.

"Good." Abigail then gathered her things and left the room.

"She doesn't want to admit it, but she cares about Grace." Ollie shook his head.

"We all do." Christian said.

"Well I'm sure she will be thrilled to know that you came." I smiled. They were all looking at me, as if I knew the answers. I sat down. I didn't know what else to do. And everyone eventually followed my example.

Christian grabbed my hand and held it tight. It really bothered me to know that now he may have only been doing it to keep our "relationship" looking good. When really I needed his friendship right now. I rolled my eyes in frustration and faked a cough so I could free my hand. Then I crossed my arms across my chest and waited. I had been doing a lot of that today. But it was all that could be done.

So we waited...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
